Lune
by Nhana Natsuki
Summary: Naruto mencintai adiknya. Itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan, tentunya. Karena itulah, Naruto berani berkata bahwa Uzumaki Naruko hanya miliknya seorang. Ia akan siap pada apa yang akan terjadi, nanti. / "Kita tahu, apa yang kita lakukan ini pasti akan mendapatkan balasannya suatu saat nanti." / "Aku mencintaimu, Kakak." / (Crack!)


Naruto membalas sapa, saat _Hey!_ menelusup masuk ke rongga telinga. Naruto tersenyum. Setidaknya, di sore ini, di halaman depan rumah ini, ia bisa merasakan senyum yang mengembang menyapa senja.

Di depannya adalah sosok yang identik dengan dirinya. Cukup sulit untuk menemukan perbedaan kecuali dari jenis kelamin dan rambut panjangnya. Hanya saja, kali ini ia tidak melihat pakaian yang seharusnya menjadi pasangan dari busana yang ia kenakan. Naruto tersenyum simpul.

"Aku pulang, Naruko."

" _Yup._ Selamat datang, Kakak,"

"Bukan. Tapi, _Anata._ Iya kan, Kakak?"

 _Naruto mendapati senyum bahagia dari wajah adiknya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Disclaimer (c) Masashi Kishimoto_

 _This is just a fanfiction. Gak ada keuntungan materiil, maksud terselubung, atau apapun yang terselip di dalamnya. Hanya saja, ini berisi konten lemon yang cukup eksplisit. Jadi, kuharap agar tahu diri._

 _Special Thanks for Zeniel, alter (b)ego and other devil. Maaf kalo saya banyak dosa._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hembus napas hangat menyapu pipi Naruko, saat jemari tangan menyentuh pipinya lembut. Mukanya memerah, merasakan tubuhnya mulai berkeringat, sedikit.

"Kenapa, kenapa kita harus melakukan ini?"

Satu pertanyaan muncul membuka dialog, dari pria yang ia tuntun untuk menembus tubuhnya dari bawah, Uzumaki Naruto, sang Kakak. Naruko terkekeh. Senyumnya agak sedikit berbeda dari yang _menyakitkan_ seperti yang _sebelumnya_.

"Kenapa? Karena Kakak hanya milikku seorang."

" _Uh ..."_

 _Keduanya memejamkan mata saat tubuh menjadi satu._

Naruto tahu ini adalah tabu, meski nikmat membuatnya berubah menjadi pendusta. Naruto tahu jika semuanya memang sudah hancur dari awal, meski ia tahu, ia juga terlibat dengan akar dari semuanya.

Naruto yang dulu bukanlah Naruto yang sekarang. Bukan Naruto yang dengan tanpa berdosanya mau menjadi pemuas nafsu hina bagi adiknya sendiri. Naruto bukan pribadi yang seperti itu.

Naruto yang dulu adalah Naruto yang menjadi ketua dari grup _band_ sekolah, dan dengan senang hati menyapa anak kedua dari keluarga Uchiha yang kabarnya tengah tertarik pada adiknya.

" _Yo,_ Sasuke."

"Naruto ..."

Naruto tahu sejak lama jika Sasuke tertarik pada adik kandungnya itu. Bahkan kini, di saat waktu yang sebelumnya diminta oleh Sasuke untuk berbicara hanya empat mata di studio, Naruto enggan untuk memainkan _drum_ yang seharusnya ia mainkan.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan, Sasuke?"

Naruto mencoba menjadi sosok yang tak tahu apa-apa, meski ia tahu jika apa yang Sasuke inginkan adalah hal yang sudah seharusnya meminta izin darinya, mungkin?

Ia masih ragu jika _memang seperti itu_ atau _harus seperti itu._

"Izinkan aku untuk menjadi _pacar_ adikmu, Naruto."

—Persis seperti apa yang ia duga. Memikirkan sesuatu, Naruto mengangguk setuju.

Naruto tak pernah menyangka sebelumnya, jika Uchiha itu mempunyai perasaan pada perempuan macam Uzumaki Naruko, adiknya. Sepintas, ia berpikir jika sasuke adalah pemuda yang malang.

Jujur, Naruko bukanlah gadis manis seperti yang Uchiha itu pikirkan.

Ketika hari terus berganti, beredar kabar jika Sasuke telah berpacaran—Naruto sendiri cukup tahu jika Sasuke adalah pribadi yang kastanya cukup tinggi di antara siswa yang lainnya—dengan Uzumaki Naruko, si gadis pirang yang cukup populer di mata orang lain.

Naruto bahkan enggan untuk melihat bagaimana Sasuke kedepannya.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi benar ya, kau berpacaran dengan si Uchiha itu?"

"Ah, Kakak. Pelan-pelan ... _Ah!"_

Naruto tak dapat menahan gejolak nafsu dalam tubuhnya, di dalam kamar, di bawah lampu yang redup ini, dan mendorong Naruko untuk merebahkan diri di atas kasur.

Telapak tangannya cukup kuat untuk meremas bagian dari tubuh Naruko. Bagian yang menjadi daya tarik para wanita sebelum akhirnya dinikahi seorang pria dan menikmatinya. Naruto melakukannnya cukup kasar dan ganas. Namun walaupun begitu, Naruko sama sekali tak mengelak.

Mereka sama sekali tak ragu melakukan perbuatan tabu itu pada jarum jam yang menunjuk ke arah penjumlahan dari delapan dikurang enam. Mereka tidak peduli pada orang tua mereka yang tertidur pulas di dini hari. Mereka hanya peduli pada rasa dan nafsu yang mereka rasakan.

Naruto merobek _hot pants_ yang adiknya kenakan, seolah itu adalah sama sekali mudah untuk ia hancurkan. Merabanya di balik lembar tipis menutupi diri, dan di atas menghisap susu bagai seorang bayi.

"Kakak, _uh ..."_

"Katakan padaku, kenapa harus Sasuke?"

"I-itu karena Kakak mengizinkannya. _Ah!"_

"Kau bukan perempuan yang mau menurut seperti itu, Naruko."

"Kakak ... _Hyaah!"_

Naruto tersenyum iblis saat tangannya terasa basah. Ini sudah waktunya untuk memasuki tahap yang lebih jauh. Selama ini, mereka hanya berhenti pada pinggir sebuah jurang yang enggan untuk mereka telusuri. Mereka hanya terhenti pada titik itu.

Namun, _Namun ..._

Untuk kali ini, Naruto yang akan mengajak dan membawa Naruko untuk sampai ke sana!

Desah nafsu dari adegan yang tabu memenuhi kamar yang redup. Mereka melakukannya tanpa percobaan, tanpa _foreplay_ untuk menyamarkan rasa nyeri yang dirasa, atau hanya sekadar memakai pengaman. Lebih dari itu, Naruko sendiri yang menuntun Naruto untuk menikmati tubuhnya dan menyatu menjadi satu tubuh.

"Kau tak mempunyai maksud terselubung, 'kan?"

"Kakak tahu diriku lebih dari yang lain." Naruko mengatakan itu dengan senyum liciknya. Naruto tersenyum senang, lalu melahap bibirnya dengan ganas.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk bersetubuh tanpa ada gangguan.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya adalah hari yang harus memaksa mereka untuk datang ke sekolah. Orang tua mereka, Kushina dan Minato, cukup terkejut saat sang adik meminta izin untuk absen dari sekolah. Mereka bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi, namun Naruko mengelak dengan alasan yang pasti.

Di sisi lain, Naruto tertawa dalam hati.

Ia yakin jika perempuan itu mengatur kamarnya sebersih mungkin, lalu menghapus noda dari apa yang semalam terjadi.

Di sekolah, Naruto mendapati sederet pertanyaan dari Uchiha Sasuke, pacar dari Naruko. Pertanyaannya tidak lebih dari menanyakan kenapa Naruko tidak sekolah, apa yang terjadi, serta pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain yang mengandung rasa cemas sebagai seorang pacar. Naruto berdalih, _Naruko hanya demam kok. Kau tak perlu cemas, Sasuke._

Untuk seukuran pria tampan macam Sasuke serta perhatiannya pada sang pacar, membuat Naruto berpikir bahwa mungkin saja cerita-cerita romansa dalam komik itu ada benarnya, atau bahkan diambil dari dunia nyata. Ia tidak tahu sih detilnya, dan dia juga tidak peduli pada kehidupan seorang _mangaka._

Melihat sisi Sasuke yang seperti itu, ia merasa bahwa gadis manapun akan bersyukur atas relanya Sasuke menjadi kekasihnya, atau setidaknya begitu. Naruko pun termasuk dari apa yang Naruto pikirkan. Namun melihat dari sisi yang nyata, ia tertawa.

 _Naruko bukan orang yang seperti itu._

Dalam _band_ pun, Naruto mendapati jika sasuke kelewat cemas pada Naruko, hingga berakibat pada latihan yang tidak efektif. _Vokalis_ dan _Bassis_ tak tahan untuk tidak bertanya pada Sasuke tentang apa yang terjadi. Mereka adalah Hyuuga Hinata, _Vokalis,_ dan pemegang _bass_ yaitu Inuzuka Kiba.

Naruto menangkap maksud bahwa Hinata memiliki perasaan pada Sasuke, sedang sang _bassis_ menyukai Hinata sebagai seorang gadis. Naruto memijit keningnya. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka jika ada hubunga yang rumit seperti ini.

Apa yang ia tangkap adalah hal yang sudah lama terjadi. Bahkan jika seandainya ada member lain dari _band_ ini yang sudah cukup lama, dan memperhatikan hubungan dari Inuzuka Kiba pada Hinata, Hinata pada Sasuke, adalah hal yang membuatnya sadar bahwa itu adalah tanda dari sebuah rasa suka. Perhatian Hinata pada Sasuke bukanlah perhatian seorang _Vokalis_ terhadap _Gitaris,_ dan tingkah bego dari Kiba yang membuat Hinata tertawa pun pasti ada maksud terselubung. _Aku rela melakukan ini jika aku bisa bahagia melihat ia tertawa,_ mungkin seperti itu.

Ia tidak habis pikir tentang orang yang mempunyai prinsip seperti itu.

—Dan ketika ia mengaitkan semua ini dengan Naruko sebagai dalangnya, membuat Naruto memaksa otaknya untuk berpikir puluhan kali. Ia akui, Naruko pasti tahu hubungan rumit ini. Secara, adiknya bukanlah gadis biasa.

 _Apa yang diinginkan Naruko?_

Ia sama sekali tak tahu.

Ketika hari berganti dan terus berganti, Naruto menyadari bahwa hubungan yang Naruko ikat dengan Sasuke adalah hubungan yang salah seperti yang ia duga. Semua orang mungkin tidak tahu, dan berpikir bahwa mereka adalah pasangan yang cocok sebagai pasangan yang cukup populer di sekolah. Tapi Naruto tahu tentang apa yang terjadi. Naruto tahu jika Naruko sedang memeras keturunan dari pemilik perusahaan _Uchiha_ yang terkenal itu. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti, sungguh.

Di sisi lain, ia mengetahui jika waktu berdua dengan Sasuke adalah waktu yang sangat berharga bagi seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Meski nyatanya, gadis itu tahu jika Sasuke telah dimiliki seseorang yang tentu bukan dirinya. Sedang si Inuzuka, pemuda itu hanya bisa fokus pada _band_ dengan hati yang kecewa.

"Hey, Naruto."

"Iya?"

Sebelumnya ia benar-benar tidak menyangka, jika teman yang duduk di bangku sebelahnya ini akhirnya menyapa untuk yang pertama kali. Naruto tidak mengharapkan itu sama sekali sih. Tapi, ini cukup membuatnya penasaran.

Namanya adalah _Haruno Sakura._ Ketika ia menelusup masuk ke dalam bening cahaya dari pancaran cahaya yang memantul di mata _emerald_ itu, seakan ia menangkap satu maksud terselubung dari apa yang menjadi alasan dasar mengapa gadis itu memberi sapa.

Ia tidak terlalu peduli sih. Toh, ia juga bingung, sebenarnya apa yang ia pedulikan selama ini?

"Kau kenal sasuke _-kun,_ 'kan?"

 _-kun?_

"Tentu. Dia _gitaris_ di dalam _band_ ku."

"Hey, hey. Bisa kau mengenalkannya padaku?"

"Boleh—"

"Se-sebentar dulu, _jidat!"_

Ketika Naruto hendak menjawab permohonan dari gadis sebelahnya itu, satu kalimat perintah muncul dari seseorang yang duduk di bangku yang ada di depan Naruto. Naruto menatapnya bingung, sementara ia sempat mendapati raut wajah Sakura yang tidak suka.

"Apa maumu—"

"Oii pirang, kau kenal dengan Sasuke- _kun?"_

"Pirang, huh? setidaknya kau bisa memanggilku dengan margaku, Yamanaka- _san."_

"Ah, maaf."

Naruto bukan pribadi yang suka dipanggil dengan nama-nama aneh. Ia lebih senang dipanggil dengan nama marganya saja, atau namanya?

Nama marganya sering diubah-ubah orang menjadi _Uzuki_ sih.

Gadis itu adalah _Yamanaka Ino—_ Naruto sempat berpikir, apa gadis itu berbicara tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu sebelumnya? Ia menyebut Naruto adalah pirang, sementara dirinya sendiri memiliki rambut berwarna kuning agak pudar—yang dikenal sebagai penjaga toko di salah satu toko bunga di Kota.

Melihat mereka berdua, Ino dan sakura, membuat Naruto berpikir jika mereka adalah sahabat, yang bodohnya, sama-sama menyukai Sasuke yang memiliki kasta tinggi itu.

 _Hahahah ... Naruto ingin tertawa rasanya._

"Kau juga bisa mengenalkanku pada Sasuke- _kun_ 'kan?"

"Kalian bisa datang ke studio jika kalian ingin berkenalan dengannya, atau hanya sekadar melihat kami latihan saja."

"Aku akan datang!" Mereka berdua bersahut secara bersama hingga membuat Naruto hanya mampu memijit keningnya.

Dan sejak itu, mereka berdua terus datang saat _band_ sedang dalam latihan. Yang mereka lakukan tidak lebih hanya untuk bersorak pada sang pujaan atau hanya bertukar sapa saja dengan si Uchiha itu seolah itu adalah hal yang sangat berharga, tanpa sadar jika Hinata selalu mengeluarkan aura tak suka pada keduanya.

Naruto berpikir, _perempuan itu benar-benar mengerikan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Lalu, pada suatu hari ...

"Kakak, mumpung Ibu dan Ayah pergi ke luar Kota, bisakah kau berjalan-jalan keluar rumah untuk hari ini saja?"

"Kenapa?"

"Sasuke- _kun_ akan datang ke rumah."

Maka dari itu Naruto memasang sebuah kamera tersembunyi di kamar Naruko tanpa sepengetahuan adiknya.

Ketika Ibu dan Ayah mereka pergi ke luar Kota karena urusan pekerjaan, yang Naruto inginkan tidak lebih untuk menikmati tubuh si adik seperti malam-malam yang pernah mereka lalui di bawah lampu yang redup. Namun tidak untuk kali ini, atau bahkan dua hari sebelum orang tua mereka pergi. Naruko macam gadis yang enggan untuk disentuh.

Naruto tak mengerti, sama sekali ta mengerti.

Di hari ketiga setelah Ibu dan Ayahnya pergi ini, pada akhirnya Naruto pergi keluar rumah dengan terpaksa. Jujur, ia sudah tak tahan untuk menerkam tubuh sang adik dan membawanya pada satu sensasi yang pernah mereka rasakan bersama sebelumnya. Namun untuk hari ini dan hari-hari yang sebelumnya, Naruto tak bisa melakukannya.

 _Ada apa dengan Naruko?_

Ia tahu, ia sangat tahu jika Naruko dan Sasuke akan melakukan hal yang seharusnya dilakukan sebagai pasangan. Terlebih mereka diberikan waktu hanya berdua, di sebuah rumah, di satu momen yang mampu mempererat hubungan mereka lebih dalam lagi.

Karena itulah, Naruto pergi ke toilet umum, masuk ke salah satu bilik dan duduk di sana, menyalakan ponselnya lalu menyambungkannya pada kamera tersembunyi di kamar Naruko.

—Dan apa yang ia lihat memang persis seperti apa yang ia duga.

Di layar ponselnya yang tersambung dengan kamera tersembunyi itu, menampilkan sebuah kamar yang lebih cerah dari yang ia lihat. Kamar yang rapi, yang jendelanya terbuka, membiarkan cahaya matahari masuk menelusup setiap sisi. Jauh berbeda dengan kamar yang selalu ia kunjungi di malam hari.

 _*Bruuk!*_

Di sana, Sasuke tengah merebahkan Naruko ke kasur, menciumnya, merabanya, melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan. Tidak seperti dirinya, Sasuke bahkan membuka kain yang menutupi bawah Naruko secara lembut, dan menikmati tubuh Naruko atas izin dari sang pacar.

Naruto mungkin cukup kesal dengan ini. Melihat kegiatan yang seharusnya ia dapatkan dari sang adik di malam yang dingin, malah kini didapatkan oleh orang yang akan menjadi orang kedua yang siap menikmati bagaimana rasanya tubuh Naruko. Setidaknya, untuk kali ini, ia menyambungkan _earphone_ nya dan menikmati tontonan gratis dengan tangan yang dalam posisi siap untuk membawanya pada angan. Jarang-jarang ia mendapatkan _live-porn_ seperti ini selain secara tak sengaja menangkap Ibu dan Ayahnya yang bergelut di ranjang.

"Ah! Sasuke- _kun ... Ah!"_

Naruto dapat melihat sang bungsu dari keturunan Uchiha itu cukup ragu untuk memasukkan jarinya di dalam Naruko. Namun meskipun begitu, ia dapat mengetahui jika remas tangan dari Sasuke agak cukup kuat, dan mampu mengeluarkan suara Naruko yang cukup keras nan menggoda di _earphone_ nya.

Sasuke cukup amatir untuk melakukan hal _itu,_ hingga tanpa sadar jika tangannya basah oleh cairan Naruko. Si pacar mencapai puncaknya, dengan wajah yang memerah bahagia. Sasuke tersenyum, lalu mengecupnya dengan manis.

 _Di sisi lain, Naruto menjadi kesal sendiri._

 _Dih!_

Lalu kemudian, kegiatan berlanjut hingga Sasuke memposisikan dirinya di depan Naruko yang berbaring. Meski tegang, ia cukup kecil untuk seukuran pemuda yang seumuran dengan Sasuke. Namun setidaknya, itu mampu menembus dinding yang sudah hancur itu. Naruto sendiri agak kaget saat melihatnya memakai pengaman. Naruko berbohong pada Sasuke bahwa ini adalah hari yang aman bagi Naruko?

Sasuke adalah pemuda yang bodoh, yang memasuki dinding itu saja memerlukan bantuan dari gadis macam Naruko. Ketika masuk sepenuhnya—Naruto melihatnya, namun ia tahu jika itu tak sampai pada ujung Naruko—Sasuke mencapai puncaknya, menyemburkan sesuatu yang pada akhirnya hanya tertampung pada karet yang menjepit dirinya. Naruto tertawa untuk satu sisi.

 _Sasuke payah ..._

"Naruko ... _Uh ..."_

"Kau berjanji jika kau melakukan ini, maka kau akan menuruti segala permintaanku 'kan, Sayang?"

"Tentu, _uh ..."_

Naruko tersenyum misterius, sementara Naruto sendiri, ia menyadari bahwa inilah salah satu cara Naruko memeras Sasuke.

 _Itu artinya, mereka pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya?_

 _Hahahahah!_

 _Pantas saja Naruko sering menolak saat Naruto meminta jatah darinya._

Lagipula, ia tidak menyangka jika Sasuke adalah orang yang bisa dipercaya, yang bahkan mau melakukan segalanya untuk sang pacar tercinta dengan tubuh yang tak suci lagi sebagai imbalan. Ini tidak seperti _doujin_ yang ia baca, yang dimana _ikemen_ dengan tampang sepertinya tak akan pernah menepati janjinya.

 _Sasuke yang malang. Seharusnya kau melakukan itu untuk yang pertama kali dengan gadis perawan yang tentunya bukan macam Naruko._

"Sasuke _tolol._ Jika hanya begini saja, percuma tanganku terus bergerak naik turun sedari tadi!"

Pada akhirnya, Naruto kembali memakai celananya dan mematikan ponselnya ketika ia melihat Sasuke telah mengganti pengaman untuk yang kedua kalinya.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah kuduga, kau melakukannya dengan dia!"

"Kyaaah! Kakak, pelan-pelan."

Malam harinya, Naruto mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya ia dapatkan dari seorang Uzumaki Naruko.

Memaksa Naruko menungging untuknya, lalu menghujamkan dirinya berkali-kali dalam tubuh Naruko hingga Naruko tak mampu menahan desir nafsu yang menjalar. Dengan tangan mungilnya yang dicengkeram Naruto, membuat Naruko tak mampu melawan dan hanya bisa menikmati dengan dada yang bergoyang-goyang.

"Kakak, Ah! kau memang jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke. _Kyaaaah!"_

"Tentu saja. Hanya aku, akulah yang mampu memuaskanmu daripada Sasuke. Jadi berhentilah untuk menolak!"

" _Aaaah!"_

Naruto melakukannya dengan cukup kuat atas dasar betapa nikmatnya tubuh Naruko yang kini ia tunggangi. Bahkan ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya ia mencapai ujung dari dalam Naruko yang membuat sang adik terus menahan untuk tidak mencapai puncak lebih awal. Tangannya sempat meraba dada, meremasnya cukup kuat hanya untuk memancing Naruko agar berteriak lebih keras.

"Ah, Kakak. Pelan-pelan ... Ah!"

"Berisik!"

" _Uh ..._ Kakak cemburu ya?"

"Tentu saja. Kau tak pernah menciumku dengan semanis itu sebelumnya."

" _Hihi._ Kakak tidak akan melihat itu jika aku tidak memposisikan kamera yang Kakak sembunyikan dengan benar."

"Kau ini ..."

Naruto akui, ia cemburu. Masalah utamanya adalah, Naruko tak pernah menciumnya semanis yang Naruko lakukan pada Sasuke. Hanya itu. Itu saja.

Naruto mengakui jika pada akhirnya, ia menyukai adiknya sendiri lebih dari yang lain. Adiknya, hanya adiknya yang terus berada di pikirannya. Ketika ia teringat pada adiknya yang terus menolak untuk ia setubuhi, membuat pikirannya menjadi sedikit kacau hingga berakhir dengan pertanyaan semacam _apa Naruko membenciku?_

Naruto bisa saja memiliki tubuh Naruko, namun tidak dengan hati Naruko. Ia tidak cemburu jika Sasuke adalah pacarnya, dan melakukan _itu_ seperti yang seharusnya. Ia sama sekali tak cemburu dengan itu. Hanya saja, melihat apa yang ia inginkan jatuh pada orang lain, membuatnya merasa cemburu.

Hanya sekadar ciuman saja ...

Naruto dibuat kesal seperti ini.

Dan lagipula, pada akhirnya, Naruko berhasil membuatnya merasa cemburu.

 _Dih!_

 _Kenapa Naruko harus menjadi pribadi yang jahil seperti ini?_

"Tapi Kakak 'kan yang mengambil ciumanku yang pertama?"

"Tapi itu sama sekali tak manis!"

"Hahaha ... _Ah!"_

Naruto melepas dirinya dari Naruko, dan memaksa gadis itu untuk merebahkan diri dan telentang. Naruto mengangkat kedua kaki Naruko, lalu memposisikan tubuhnya di depan Naruko. Naruto tersenyum iblis. Lalu menghujamkannya dengan tempo yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Ah! Sudah kubilang pelan-pelan, Kakak!"

"Berisik!"

Naruto melakukannnya dengan cepat, seolah apa yang ia lakukan adalah balasan dari rasa kesal yang masih ia rasakan. Ini begitu nikmat, namun ia tidak mau menjadi orang yang munafik. Ia melakukan itu atas dasar beberapa hal. Salah satunya adalah balasan dari setiap tolakan yang ia dapatkan dari Naruko.

Lalu, ketika mereka hampir mencapai titik puncak, Naruto membungkukkan tubuhnya, mencoba mendapatkan hawa napas hangat seorang Naruko yang terlihat menikmati. Naruko tersenyum, lalu melumat bibir Naruto dengan cepat, melakukannya dengan cara yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada Sasuke. Naruto menjadi senang.

 _Lalu pada akhirnya mereka mencapai puncak bersama._

 _Tentu saja, tanpa pengaman ..._

 _Naruko aman untuk hari ini ..._

"Jadi, sebenarnya Kakak mencintaiku kan?"

"I-itu ..."

" _Hihi._ Aku juga kok. Lebih dari rasaku pada Sasuke."

"Berhentilah berbohong padaku. Kau mengikat hubungan dengan Sasuke tidak lebih hanya untuk memanfaatkannya saja bukan?"

"Dasar cerewet!"

"Jadi, sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan? Aku yakin kau tak ingin memberikan kejutan di akhir masa sekolah ini."

"Haha. Apa yang kurencanakan adalah kejutan untukmu kok, Kak. Selama kau menurutiku saja."

"Menurutimu?"

.

.

.

.

" _Aku tidak akan mengungkapkan apa yang kurencanakan,"_

" _Hanya saja, Kakak harus menurut pada apa yang aku katakan."_

 _Naruto menelan ludah ..._

 _Jujur, itu adalah yang pertama kalinya ia melihat senyum licik seorang Uzumaki Naruko._

" _Yang harus Kakak lakukan adalah ..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Di hari berikut dan berikutnya, orang tua mereka pulang, dan menjadi penasaran tentang sebab mengapa cara berjalan Naruko menjadi sedikit berbeda dari yang biasanya. Naruko berdalih dan Naruto hanya mampu mengiyakan. Toh, orang tua mereka juga tidak terlalu ambil pusing.

Di sisi lain, Naruto benar-benar tak menyangka jika Sasuke masih belum menyadari bahwa ia sedang diperas habis-habisan oleh Naruko.

Ketika sesampainya di sekolah, Naruto mendapati Sasuke semakin lengket dengan Naruko. Dan di satu sisi, penampilan Naruko terlihat lebih menarik dari gadis biasa, tentunya dengan perhiasan yang ia kenakan yang harganya terbilang cukup mahal. Naruto menggelengkan kepala. Berapa uang yang dihabiskan Sasuke untuk memuaskan pacarnya itu?

Dan sesuai dugaan, ia mendapati Hyuuga Hinata yang tak pernah suka dengan hubungan Sasuke dan Naruko. Ia menangkapnya di bawah pohon yang dedaunannya terbang dibawa angin. Ia terlihat cantik di sana, ditambah dengan wajah seriusnya.

Melihat semua ini, membuat Naruto menjadi pusing sendiri memikirkan apa yang Naruko inginkan atas apa yang akan ia lakukan.

 _Lagipula, apa keuntungan baginya untuk menuruti Naruko?_

Maka dari itu ia hanya bisa mengambil jalan cepat, yaitu menghubungi Hinata dan Kiba untuk tidak latihan di studio hari ini dan memaksa mereka untuk bersenang-senang hanya untuk hari ini. Kiba sempat bertanya tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Naruto hanya berdalih, _ini hanya libur saja kok. Apa kalian tak merasa bosan untuk terus latihan?_

 _Dan mereka berdua hanya bisa mengiyakan._

Apa yang ia lakukan adalah untuk menuruti Naruko tentang keinginannya untuk melakukan seks dengan Sasuke di studio.

 _Sumpah. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diinginkan Naruko sebenarnya._

.

.

.

.

"Ah! Sasuke- _kun ..."_

"Naruko ... Aku, aku ... Ah!"

Dari suara yang muncul di _earphone_ yang dikenakan Naruto, Naruto hanya mampu mendecih kesal sendiri.

Di bawah tangga menuju lantai ini, bersandar di dinding dengan ponsel yang tengah menayangkan adengan seks antara Naruko dengan Sasuke di studio yang sebelumnya ia pasangi dengan satu kamera tersembunyi, Naruto hanya bisa menahan agar bawahnya tidak terlalu menegang meski itu cukup menyusahkan. Terlebih, apa yang ia lihat adalah sepasang kekasih itu melakukannya dengan gaya _doggy,_ salah satu kesukaannya.

Ia mungkin saja bisa memuaskan dirinya di balik bilik toilet dengan menonton ini, namun karena perintah Naruko yang memaksanya untuk terus berjaga di sini, di tempat ini setelah jarum jam menunjukkan angka tiga sore, membuatnya merasa benar-benar kesal sendiri.

Untuk apa ia berdiri di sini jika hanya untuk berjaga saja? tak akan ada orang lain di lantai tiga atau orang-orang yang pergi menuju lantai tiga di hari yang telah berubah menjadi sore seperti ini.

"Ah, ah! terus lakukan itu, Sayang."

"Naruko ... _Uh."_

Lalu, _lalu ..._

"Naruto- _kun?"_

"A-ah, iya. Eh, Hinata-san?!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

 _Naruto tak mungkin kan menjawab jika ia sedang menonton live-porn?!_

"I-itu ... bagaimana denganmu. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku ingin datang ke studio. Ada barang yang ingin kuambil di sana."

.

.

.

.

" _Yang harus Kakak lakukan adalah menjaga agar tidak ada orang lain yang datang ke studio saat aku dan Sasuke melakukan seks."_

" _Ha?!"_

" _Ya. Hanya itu saja."_

" _Se-sebentar, apa untungnya bagiku?"_

" _Bukan aku, tapi kita, Kak."_

" _Tapi Naruko ..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Se-sebaiknya biar aku saja yang mengambilnya, Hinata- _san!"_

"Eh?"

Sungguh. Untuk waktu yang sekarang, adalah diluar perkiraan Naruto jika akan ada yang pergi ke lantai tiga hanya sekadar mengambil barang yang tertinggal atau yang lainnya.

Kalimat saran itu muncul dari bibir Naruto saat ia mengetahui bahwa Naruko dan Sasuke masih berada di studio dengan keadaan yang penuh akan nafsu. _Earphone_ dan ponselnya masuk ke dalam saku. Agak sedikit berkeringat kala Hinata tak juga membalas sarannya.

"Biar aku sendiri saja deh."

"Eh? Bi-biar aku saja yang mengambilnya untukmu, Hinata- _san!"_

"Terima kasih, Naruto- _kun._ Tapi aku tak perlu bantuanmu."

"Ta-tapi ..."

"Terima kasih" Ucapan itu muncul bersamaan dengan Hinata yang menaiki tiap anak tangga.

Naruto menjadi bingung sendiri.

Bagaimana caranya ia menghentikan Hinata?

Ketika ia memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang akan ia dapatkan, membuatnya mengambil kesimpulan bahwa membuat Hinata pingsan dengan memukul tengkuknya di sini, di tangga ini, adalah sesuatu yang berbahaya. Masalahnya, di sudut ruangan ada _CCTV_ yang mengarah ke arah tangga, yang tentunya membuatnya tak bisa bergerak bebas. Bisa-bisa, ia dianggap melukai seorang perempuan dan berakhir dengan puluhan pertanyaan dari guru konseling.

 _Berpikir bodoh! Berpikir!_

 _*Tap!* *Tap!* *Tap!*_

Sialnya, Naruto tak sadar jika Hinata telah berada di lantai tiga!

—Dan itu bersamaan dengan ia yang menemukan kemungkinan yang terbaik yang bisa ia gunakan.

Kemungkinan itu adalah, membuatnya pingsan dengan cara yang sama, tepat saat gadis itu berada di depan pintu studio. Karena hanya di sana lah, _CCTV_ tak akan mampu menjangkau mereka.

Naruto kembali memasang sebelah _earphone_ di sisi, sekadar memastikan apa suara yang dihasilkan dari pasangan yang ketagihan dengan seks itu cukup keras atau tidak. Pasalnya, bisa saja terdengar di lorong sekolah sebelum seseorang berada di depan studio.

"Hinata- _san!"_

Sebisa mungkin Naruto menggunakan tenaganya untuk menaiki tiap-tiap anak tangga. Ketika mencapai lantai tiga, ia dikejutkan dengan Hinata yang terdiam dengan raut wajah curiga. Tangannya memegang knop pintu studio. Dari sini, Naruto dapat mendegar desah nafsu yang menusuk ke rongga telinga.

 _Sial, sial, sial!_

 _Kenapa Naruko harus mendesah sekeras itu sih?!_

Lalu, saat Naruto berlari sekencang-kencangnya, Hinata berhasil membuka pintu studio secara perlahan tanpa mengeluarkan satu rasa curiga dari penghuni di dalamnya. Keringat Naruto menetes di pelipis. Di satu sisi, Hinata membulatkan matanya dengan rasa yang agak sesak di hati.

"Ah! Sasuke _-kun_... Terus. Ah!"

"Naruko ... Naruko!"

Ketika pintu itu terbuka sedikit, Hinata dapat mengintip apa yang terjadi di dalam. Matanya _violet_ nya menangkap dua sosok di sudut ruangan, tanpa satu helai benang menutupi, tentunya.

Di sana, di depan matanya, Uzumaki Naruko, yang menungging untuk Sasuke dengan tangan yang menempel pada dinding sebagai titik tumpu, serta Sasuke yang memompa dirinya di dalam Naruko dengan keringat yang membanjiri sekujur tubuh.

"Ah ... Ah!"

"Naruko. Aku, aku ..."

 _Di satu sisi, Naruto merasa ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri._

 _Itu adalah hal yang seharusnya tak dilihat oleh Hyuuga Hinata, gadis yang menyukai sosok yang kini tengah menggagahi pacarnya di depan matanya!_

Naruto mendapati gadis itu menangis dalam diam, dengan posisi tangan yang meremas baju di bagian dada kiri. Jujur, itu adalah hal yang menyakitkan bagi dirinya. Naruto sendiri yakin akan hal itu.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah alasan utama mengapa Hinata mau menjadi _vokalis_ dari _band_ mereka. Hinata memiliki niat untuk bergabung bukan hanya karena ia menyukai Sasuke yang tergabung di dalam _band,_ tapi ia juga memiliki kualitas dalam dunia tarik suara. Dan dengan itu, ia bisa menikmati latihan dan lagu bersama sosok yang disukainya, Uchiha Sasuke. Itu keinginannya, dan itu pula sumber kebahagiaannya.

 _Namun untuk kali ini, untuk saat ini ..._

 _Untuk semua perlakuan Sasuke padanya yang selama ini biasa-biasa saja. Jauh dari harapannya ..._

 _Membuatnya merasa ingin mengakhiri diri sekarang juga!_

Naruto mendapati gadis itu hendak membuka mulutnya, berteriak dan melepaskan emosi yang memenuhi jiwa. Namun dengan cepat, Naruto segera memukul tengkuknya dan menahan tubuh Hinata yang tak sadarkan diri. Lalu, mentup pintu studio yang di dalamnya masih sibuk memuaskan diri.

"Sial. Mengapa harus menjadi seperti ini?"

.

.

.

.

" _Tapi Naruko, jika itu tidak berhasil, bagaimana caraku menghentikannya?"_

" _Sederhananya, Kakak hanya perlu mengalihkan perhatiannya saja kok. Atau kemungkinan terakhir, yaitu harus membuatnya tak sadarkan diri. Tentu saja harus memerhatikan keadaan sekitar."_

" _Lalu jika kemungkinan terakhir itu menjadi kenyataan, apa yang harus kulakukan?"_

" _Itu terserah padamu, Kakak."_

" _Cih! Aku benar-benar bingung apa yang kudapatkan dengan melakukan itu."_

" _Suatu saat nanti Kakak akan tahu kok. Kita hanya butuh waktu untuk menyelesaikan semuanya."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Uh ..."_

Naruto sadar, ini adalah hal yang salah. Benar-benar salah.

"Hinata- _san,_ mengapa tubuhmu menggoda seperti ini?"

Naruto menyadari satu hal, bahwa setan sedang berpihak padanya. Maka dari itu ia membawa tubuh Hinata yang tak sadarkan diri ke toilet yang berada di ujung lantai tiga—Naruto bersyukur karena sepanjang ia menggendong tubuh Hinata, tak ada satu pun orang yang melihat atau kamera _CCTV_ yang terpasang di sudut ruangan—dan mendudukkannya di toilet.

"Sial ..."

Apa yang ia lakukan adalah hal yang benar-benar ia sadari. Ia sadar bahwa kini nafsu berhasil mengambil alih sebagian besar tubuhnya hingga berakhir dengan seperti ini. Ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Sungguh, apa setan memang sebaik ini?

Di salah satu bilik toilet, dimana Hinata yang tak sadarkan diri tengah duduk di sana, Naruto membuka _ritsleting_ celananya, mengeluarkan dirinya yang terkekang di dalam kain yang menutupi. Wajah Naruto memerah. Sesekali napasnya agak berat saat ia bermasturbasi di depan Hinata yang tak sadarkan diri.

 _Sungguh, ia benar-benar iblis!_

Naruto membuka baju Hinata, memperlihatkan dada besarnya yang terlapisi _bra_ hitam dengan ukuran yang tak biasa. Naruto meneguk ludah. Ia merasa bahwa ukuran itu adalah bukan ukuran yang sesuai dengan gadis seumurannya.

Jujur, entah setan apa yang merasuki pikirannya hingga ide semacam ini terlintas di kepalanya. Memperkosa seorang _vokalis_ dari _band_ nya sendiri pun tak pernah ada di kepalanya sebelum-sebelumnya. Ini adalah ide hina yang terlintas secara spontan.

 _Sial!_

 _Mengapa dirinya bisa seperti ini?_

Untuk hari yang telah sore seperti ini, kemungkinan akan ada orang yang memergokinya tengah memperkosa _vokalis_ dari klub _band_ adalah minim. Namun tetap saja, ia harus lebih berhati-hati lagi.

Naruto mencoba melepas pengait _bra_ yang dikenakan Hinata, lalu membuang _bra_ yang Hinata kenakan ke lantai. Ia akui, Hinata berbeda dengan Naruko. Untuk satu sisi, Hinata lebih besar dari milik Naruko.

Naruto maju satu langkah, mendekatkan dirinya pada belahan dada Hinata. Menjepitnya, memompa seolah itu adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar membawanya pada satu sensasi yang berbeda dari biasanya. Ia belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Jadi, setidaknya ia ingin mencobanya meski pada orang yang tak bersalah.

Kedua tangannya menyentuh dada empuk nan besar itu untuk menjepit batangnya yang terselip di belahan dada Hinata. Sungguh, ia seakan tenggelam pada sensasi yang berbeda dari hanya sekadar memasukkan lubang senggama. Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya, mencoba menahan desah nikmat yang seharusnya ia keluarkan.

 _Melakukan ini dengan Hinata ..._

 _Melakukan pada gadis polos macam Hinata ..._

 _Entah kenapa membuat nafsunya menjadi naik satu tingkat lebih tinggi!_

Apa yang Naruto lakukan tak berlangsung lama. Selain karena jepitan dada Hinata yang memberikan sensasi yang berbeda, juga melihat wajah tertidur Hinata yang polos membuat Naruto menjadi semakin tidak tahan, sungguh.

Lalu, _lalu ..._

" _Engghh ..."_

 _Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya ..._

Apa yang gadis itu lihat saat pertama kali adalah gambar yang terlihat kabur. Pandangannya masih tidak jelas, dengan denyut di kepala yang membuatnya pusing. Ia tidak bisa fokus untuk saat ini.

Lalu, kala waktu berjalan dengan semestinya, apa yang menjadi satu pandang dari netra Hinata adalah Uzumaki Naruto, meremas kedua payudaranya, dengan satu bentuk panjang di belahan dadanya. Wajah Hinata memerah. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Terlebih saat ia mencoba melihat wajah Naruto, pemuda pirang itu hanya mampu tersenyum miring padanya.

"Na-Naruto- _kun?!"_

"Kau sudah bangun ya, Hinata?"

"Lepaskan—"

Belum sempat untuk melawan, mulutnya kini dimasuki oleh Naruto dengan kedua tangan yang awalnya mencoba berontak, kini hanya mampu pasrah ditahan di dinding belakang. Leleh air mata jatuh turun ke sisi, saat Naruto memberi ancaman bahwa _Sekali kau mencoba mengigitnya, jangan harap kau akan bisa menikmati hari esok_ sambil terus memajumundurkan dirinya di mulut Hinata.

Apa yang Naruto lakukan pada mulut Hinata tak berlangsung lama, sebelum akhirnya ia mencapai puncaknya dan mengeluarkan semua cairannya di mulut Hinata. Gadis itu tersedak. Cukup menyedihkan melihatnya mencoba memuntahkan apa yang masuk ke dalam tenggorokannya dengan tangis yang keluar tanpa henti.

Mengetahui bahwa apa yang ia lakukan benar-benar beresiko, membuat Naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya, memfoto tubuh Hinata yang setengah telanjang dan menyimpannya sebagai koleksi. Mengetahui itu, membuat Hinata membulatkan matanya terkejut. Sungguh, Naruto yang ia lihat adalah Naruto yang jauh berbeda dengan Naruto yang seperti biasa.

 _Naruto tidak seperti ini!_

 _Baginya, Naruto tidak akan melakukan ini padanya!_

 _Naruto adalah orang baik yang mau menerimanya sebagai vokalis, meski ia tahu bahwa Naruto menyadari alasannya bergabung di band!_

 _Naruto bukanlah pemuda yang seperti ini!_

"Na-Naruto _-kun ..._ apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Dengarkan aku, aku tahu kemungkinan yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Maka dari itu, aku mencoba mempersiapkan diri sebelum semuanya terbongkar,"

"Turuti apa yang ingin kuinginkan dan jangan berbicara apapun pada orang lain tentang ini, atau foto ini akan menyebar di seluruh sekolah di Jepang. Tentu saja, aku juga tak akan membiarkanmu lolos jika memang itu terjadi."

"A-apa?"

 _Naruto tersenyum miring ..._

 _Ia tidak menyangka jika ini akan berakhir dengan menyenangkan!_

 _Sungguh, ia sama sekali tidak peduli pada tangis Hinata yang begitu menyedihkan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ketika hari berganti, Naruto berubah menjadi pemuda yang terlihat baik seperti biasa. Baik pada semua orang, baik pada Naruko, baik pada kedua orang tuanya, tak terkecuali Hinata. Ya, Naruto yang ia lihat kini adalah Naruto yang jauh berbeda dengan yang mengancamnya di toilet.

Hinata agak sedikit takut saat melihat mata biru langit itu untuk waktu yang lama, di dalam studio, saat mereka bertukar sapa. Naruto hanya terkekeh, lalu berkata bahwa _ada apa, Hinata-san?_ Seolah lupa pada apa yang dilakukannya pada Hinata di sore hari kemarin. Tak ada yang curiga, kecuali Inuzuka Kiba.

Jika ditanya tentang siapa yang paling perhatian pada Hinata, maka semua orang akan berkata jika orang itu adalah Inuzuka Kiba. Secara, mereka adalah teman yang telah berbagi tangis dan tawa dalam umur yang terlalu dini untuk memasuki ruang lingkup sekolah. Namun tidak hanya itu saja. Alasan lainnya adalah, Kiba menyukai Hinata.

Kata _menyukai_ mungkin belum cukup untuk menggambarkan apa yang dirasakan Kiba pada Hinata. Apa yang dilakukan Kiba pada Hinata bukan hanya sekadar rasa tertarik pada lawan jenis. Ia tidak berhenti dan terpaku pada titik itu. Apa yang ia lakukan pada Hinata adalah hal yang membuat Hinata tak akan merasa bosan di tiap hari yang gadis itu lewati. Candaan, berbagi, dan hal-hal lainnya yang Kiba ajarkan pada Hinata adalah hal yang berharga bagi Kiba sendiri.

Dan untuk saat ini, di detik ini, di saat ia melihat Hinata yang untuk pertama kalinya menunjukkaan wajah takut yang ditujukan kepada Naruto, membuatnya merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan semua ini.

 _Ya. Ada yang tidak beres._

 _Tentu saja!_

Namun meskipun begitu, Kiba sama sekali tak mendapati hal yang ia pikirkan saat hari terus dan terus berganti. Sejak hari itu pula, Hinata sering pulang sore dan menyuruhnya untuk pulang tanpa dirinya. Kiba tak mencemaskan itu. Hinata punya kesibukannya sendiri.

Namun untuk hari ini, untuk hari-hari yang sebelumnya diakhiri Hinata dengan kata _Kiba-kun, kau pulang sendiri saja ya, oke?_ Kiba akan memunculkan rasa cemasnya pada Hinata dan melihat apa yang sebenarnya menjadi alasan mengapa Hinata pulang sore.

.

.

.

.

"Ah ... Naruto- _kun!"_

Satu desah nikmat itu muncul dari mulut Hinata, di dalam toilet, di salah satu bilik, dengan posisi yang menungging. Ekspresinya persis seperti seseorang yang telah ketagihan dengan apa yang dinamakan dengan _seks._ Ia mendongak. Ia terlihat bahagia.

 _*Slap!*_

Tamparan pada pantatnya seakan menambah kadar nafsu yang mengalir di sekujur tubuh, saat tubuh Hinata kini mulai berkeringat. Kedua tangannya menyentuh dinding sebagai titik tumpu, menahan dorongan dari hentakan di belakangnya yang terus berulang.

"Tak kusangka jika kau akan menjadi seperti ini, Hinata- _san."_

"Naruto _-kun ... Ah ..._ terus ... terus ..."

Sebab mengapa Hinata menjadi perempuan seperti ini adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

Ketika kedua tangan Naruto mencoba meremas payudaranya yang menggantung indah, serta dengan satu hentakan keras di selangkangannya, memaksa Hinata untuk mengeluarkan desah manisnya seperti biasa. Naruto tersenyum. Ia merasa tak pernah puas melakukan ini setiap waktu.

 _Belakangan, malah setiap hari._

Naruto adalah orang pertama yang mengetahui bahwa Hinata bukanlah gadis suci, saat ia menjadikan gadis keturunan Hyuuga ini sebagai pelacurnya. Ya. Hinata tidak lagi suci. Dan ketika ia bertanya tentang siapa yang menjadi orang pertama, Hinata menolak, namun Naruto memaksa hingga akhirnya Hinata mengatakannya.

 _Ayahnya, yang dalam keadaan mabuk, dalam suasana rumah yang sepi, yang menjadi pertama baginya._

 _Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan kasar saat itu._

Itu hanya terjadi sekali dan Ayahnya pun sama sekali tak ingat dengan itu. Namun walaupun begitu, kejadian itu memberikan Hinata tentang apa itu rasa sakit dan seks. Bisa jadi itu menyakitkan, bisa pula itu menjadi kesenangan. Meski saat dalam insiden itu, Ayahnya terus memanggil nama Ibunya saat tengah menyetubuhinya.

—Dan dari cerita itu, Naruto menjadikan Hinata sebagai pelacur _hypersex_ yang spesial untuknya.

"Hinata!"

Naruto meneriakkan namanya, di sore hari, di toilet yang sepi, saat dirinya berhenti dan masuk sepenuhnya di dalam Hinata. Ia menunduk, menjilati punggung Hinata seolah itu adalah penghilang dahaganya, dengan tangan yang masih belum puas hanya dengan meremas.

Ketika hampir mencapai puncaknya, Naruto berhenti sejenak di dalam tubuh Hinata, membiarkan gadis itu mengambil napas meski pada akhirnya ia mengeluarkan cairannya dan membasahi Naruto di bawah sana. Kedua lututnya lemas hingga tak tahan lagi untuk menungging sambil berdiri, membuat Naruto melepaskan dirinya dari Hinata dan membiarkan perempuan itu terduduk di lantai menghadap toilet.

"Uh ..."

"Aku ingin sekali lagi, Hinata- _san."_

Hinata menurut, lalu mencoba menungging dengan posisinya yang sekarang. Tangannya bertumpu pada bibir toilet, memperlihatkan dua lubangnya pada Naruto yang meneguk ludah dengan kasar. Dalam hati seolah berkata, _Dasar pelacur!_

Naruto agak sedikit menekuk lututnya, dengan harap dirinya bisa menjangkau Hinata yang telah mempersilahkan tubuhnya padanya. Naruto tersenyum miring. Gesekan iseng Naruto lakukan hanya demi membuat Hinata mendesah, lalu mencoba menekan dirinya pada _anus_ Hinata.

"Na-Naruto- _kun?!"_

"Kau belum pernah merasakannya bukan?"

"Ta-tapi ... _Kyaa!"_

Hinata membulatkan matanya, dengan tubuh yang menegang, saat Naruto berhasil masuk di lubang belakangnya. Itu cukup sakit, sungguh. Secara, itu adalah yang pertama kalinya bagi dirinya, dan Naruto yang menjadi orang pertama baginya. Di satu sisi, Naruto hanya mampu mendesis dengan mata terpejam saat merasakan satu sensasi yang berbeda di dalam tubuh Hinata. Benar-benar sempit.

 _Beda lubang, beda rasa. Naruto kini mempercayai istilah yang entah darimana itu._

"Naruto- _kun ..._ i-ini sakit."

"Tahan sebentar, ya?"

"Uh ... _Hyaaah!"_

Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya saat Naruto masuk sepenuhnya di belakang. Itu memberikan sensasi yang berbeda, terlebih untuk Hinata sendiri. Ia merasa lubang belakangnya benar-benar panas sekarang. Sementara Naruto sendiri, ia hanya bisa menahan desahnya saat Hinata menjepitnya dengan kuat. Keringatnya muncul dari pelipis, pertanda bahwa ia berjuang hanya untuk ini.

Naruto memperlakukan Hinata jauh berbeda dengan seperti apa ia memperlakukan Naruko, adiknya. Sebagai seorang pria yang mempunyai nafsu yang tinggi, Naruto tak akan segan untuk melakukan ini dengan tempo yang cepat, terlebih ia melakukannya pada Hinata, pelacurnya.

Naruto sama sekali belum pernah memperlakukan Hinata sebagaimana mestinya. Ia memperlakukan Hinata tidak lebih sebagai pemuas nafsu belaka saat satu hentakan membuat Hinata menjerit. Hinata berbeda, begitu pula dirinya. Mereka seakan punya dua wajah yang berbeda. Saat mereka bertemu di _band,_ juga saat mereka hanya dalam keadaan berdua sebagai pasangan di balik bilik toilet.

Naruto masuk seluruhnya di belakang Hinata hanya dengan satu hentakan, memberikan rasa panas pada Hinata di sekitar _anus_ nya. Hinata tidak kuat. Ia menggeleng dan memohon pada Naruto untuk keluar dari situ. Namun sayang, Naruto bukan pribadi yang mau menuruti permintaannya.

Hingga pada akhirnya, Hinata tak mampu lagi untuk bertahan, dan menyemburkan cairannya dengan kuat hingga tubuhnya melemas, meski Naruto masih terus menghentak-hentakkan tubuhnya pada belakang Hinata.

"Naruto- _kun ... Uh ..."_

Naruto sadar bahwa Hinata kembali keluar untuk yang kedua kali, maka dari itu, Naruto berpikir untuk merubah gaya. Ia duduk di toilet, mengangkat tubuh Hinata dan mendudukkannya di atas pangkuan Naruto dengan posisi dimana ia bisa memasuki Hinata dengan mudah. Dengan posisi ini, posisi dimana Hinata membelakanginya, Naruto dengan mudah menggerayangi tubuh Hinata mulai dari perut, pinggul, ketiak, hingga payudaranya sambil terus menghentak-hentakkan dirinya di dalam Hinata.

— _Dan bersamaan dengan itu, seseorang masuk ke toilet di sore hari. Itu adalah Kiba, dengan raut wajah yang curiga._

" _Ah ... Kyaaah!"_

Si Inuzuka tak dapat menyangkal jika desah yang terdengar dari salah satu bilik toilet itu adalah suara Hinata. Tubuhnya menegang. Kepalanya dipenuhi dengan pikiran negatif. Sebisa mungkin ia melangkah agar Hinata tak dapat mendengarnya.

Lalu ...

"Naruto _-kun ... Hyaaah!"_

"Hinata- _san!"_

Mendengar itu, membuat Kiba tak dapat menahan diri dan segera berjalan mendekati sumber suara, membuka pintu salah satu bilik dan mendapati hal yang tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya.

" _Hyaaaah!"_

"Oh, Kiba kah. Kau masih di sini?"

Apa yang menjadi pandang dari netranya adalah Hinata yang telanjang bulat, duduk di pangkuan Naruto dengan bawah yang ditembus oleh Naruto. Payudaranya yang besar tengah diremas oleh Naruto _,_ tentunya dengan ekspresi _aneh_ bagi seorang Inuzuka Kiba.

"Ka-kalian ..."

Kiba melihat mereka dengan matanya sendiri. Kiba melihatnya, melihat Hinata yang telah hancur, sama halnya dengan perasaannya terhadap Hinata. Raut wajahnya mengeras tanda tak terima, namun kala ia melihat wajah bahagia seorang Hinata, membuatnya tak bisa apa-apa.

 _Benar ..._

 _Hinata adalah gadis yang berbeda dengan yang terakhir kali ia lihat ..._

 _Raut wajahnya bukan raut wajah seorang Hinata yang sering ia ajak pulang bersama ..._

 _Hinata di depannya bukanlah Hinatanya. Tapi tetap saja, Hinata yang ini adalah Hinata yang menghancurkan hatinya._

 _Sial, sial, sial!_

" _Ki-Kiba-kun ... Hyaaah ... Aaaah!"_

" _Hi-Hinata?!"_

" _Ki-Kiba-kun, Naruto-kun benar-benar hebat ... Hyaaa!"_

" _A-apa?"_

" _Maaf ya, Kiba. Aku mengambil seseorang yang sangat berarti bagimu."_

" _Na-Naruto ... Kau ..."_

" _Kau akan tahu akibatnya jika kau menceritakan apa yang kau lihat pada orang lain, Kiba."_

" _..."_

— _Dan saat itu, Kiba berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua bagai pecundang tak berguna._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Naruko ..."_

" _Iya, Kak?"_

" _Jika aku berkata bahwa aku berhubungan seks dengan Hinata, apa kau cemburu?"_

" _Hihi ... Kakak tidak memperlakukannya dengan manis. Dia hanya pelacur Kakak yang setia."_

" _Cih! Jadi kau sudah menduga semuanya?"_

" _Bagus bukan? Setidaknya Kakak dapat bermain dengan barang lain sebelum aku menyelesaikan rencanaku."_

" _Masih berjalan?"_

" _Tentu saja ... Ini demi kita berdua, Kakakku sayang~"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Oh iya ... bagaimana dengan Inuzuka Kiba?"_

" _Ia memergokiku tengah menyetubuhi Hinata, lalu pergi berlari meninggalkan aku dan Hinata. Aku tidak yakin. Tapi bagaimana jika ia menceritakan apa yang ia lihat pada orang lain, Naruko?"_

" _Kakak tenang saja. Tak itu tak akan terjadi."_

" _Mengapa kau bisa percaya seperti itu?"_

" _Karena dia berpikir bahwa Hinata bukan sedang diperkosa, tapi sedang berhubungan seks. Maka dari itu ia berlari dengan perasaan yang kecewa, tentunya. Itu akan menjadi mimpi buruknya."_

" _Sebentar. Apa bedanya diperkosa dengan berhubungan seks?"_

" _Aku tahu Kakak paham. Jadi, tenang saja. Inuzuka Kiba akan tutup mulut atas apa yang ia lihat. Dan tentunya, ia mengubur perasaannya pada Hinata sedalam mungkin."_

" _Begitu, ya?"_

" _Tentu saja."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Esok hari adalah hari dimana kabar menyedihkan datang dari _band._ Inuzuka Kiba, sang _bassis_ mengundurkan diri dan keluar dari _band_ melalui surat yang disampaikan seseorang kepada Naruto dan yang lainnya di studio. Sasuke sempat bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi. Cara Kiba yang mengundurkan diri juga terlalu janggal untuk bisa dipahami oleh sosok seperti Sasuke.

Naruto menggeleng. _Tak ada apapun, Sasuke. Mungkin ia tengah sibuk dengan urusannya hingga mengundurkan diri_ sambil melirik ke arah Hinata. Naruto tersenyum. Hinata kini terlihat membalas senyumnya.

"Tapi, ini sudah dekat dengan acara perpisahan sekolah. Di waktu ini, di waktu yang semakin dekat dengan kelulusan, setidaknya Kiba tahu bahwa kita membutuhkan dia untuk tampil nanti." Sasuke mengatakan itu dengan nada yang agak cukup tinggi. Secara, dia termasuk orang yang peduli dengan keadaan _band_ ini.

Naruto menggeleng. Mengambil alasan bahwa mereka bisa merekrut siswa lain yang mau bergabung adalah keputusan yang tepat. Masih ada waktu sebelum hari itu tiba. Mereka juga tidak bisa memaksa kemauan Kiba untuk mengundurkan diri. Sasuke menyerah, lalu menyerahkan semuanya pada Naruto.

Karena itulah Naruto membuat sebuah poster kecil yang selanjutnya ia tempel di mading sekolah dengan harap, ada seseorang yang nanti akan menggantikan Inuzuka Kiba, sang _bassis._

 _Naruto tersenyum simpul._

.

.

.

.

.

Di hari libur, Naruto hanya mampu bersantai di rumah bersama Naruko, cinta pertamanya sekaligus adiknya sendiri. Siraman hangat akan cahaya matahari serta terpaan lembut angin yang berhembus mewarnai pagi. Setidaknya, mereka mampu berteman dengan sepi saat kedua orang tuanya telah pergi seperti biasanya.

Untuk kali ini tak ada hubungan intim. Karena itulah Naruto lebih memilih bersantai di ruang tengah, di sofa dengan televisi yang menyala. Ia merasa tengah memiliki beban yang berat saat Naruko, adiknya, kini duduk di kedua pahanya dan memeluknya.

"Kakak ..."

"Iya?"

"Selamat atas keluarnya _bassis_ mu dari _band!"_

"Kau ini ..."

 _Naruko tertawa saat Naruto merubah ekspresinya._

"Jadi, ini semua adalah skenario yang telah kau buat?"

"Sebenarnya sih bukan akhir yang seperti ini yang kuinginkan, tapi tak apa lah. Keluar satu pun sudah cukup berguna."

"Sebentar. Maksudmu?"

"Awalnya aku ingin Hinata- _san_ dan Kiba- _san_ yang keluar dari _band._ Tapi ternyata, Hinata- _san_ malah menjadi pelacurmu, Kakak."

"Kau mau menghancurkan _band_ yang kupimpin?"

"Begitulah."

Naruto memijit keningnya. Sejahat apa adiknya ini sebenarnya?

Ketika ia berpikir jika seandainya _vokalis_ dan _bassis_ nya keluar dari _band,_ maka dugaan yang bisa ia ambil dari apa yang Naruko inginkan adalah anggota baru, atau keluarnya Hinata yang masih memiliki perasaan pada Sasuke, atau, apa?

Naruto masih belum mengerti. Senyum yang Naruko berikan terkadang memiliki makna tersembunyi.

"Jadi, sekarang, apa rencana selanjutnya, dan apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku ingin putus dengan Sasuke."

"Hah?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku ingin putus dengan Sasuke. Aku hanya ingin bersama Kakak, dan menikah dengan Kakak saja."

"Sebentar dulu, bego. Kau mau berhenti memerasnya?"

"Untuk perhiasan dan berbagai macam barang yang kusuka, serta puluhan ribu _yen_ yang kudapatkan, kurasa itu sudah cukup."

"Sebanyak itu?"

"Dia anak orang kaya, Kakak. Itu tidak terlalu berarti bagi dirinya."

 _Naruto hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sehebat apa adiknya ini dalam memeras orang?_

"Tapi sebentar. Jika kau memutuskan dia begitu saja, kau tahu resikonya bukan?"

Resiko yang dimaksud Naruto adalah kemungkinan Sasuke yang mengumbar tentang Naruko yang jauh berbeda dengan apa yang dibayangkan orang. Bahkan Naruto tahu betul, jika Sasuke sadar bahwa ia bukan orang yang pertama bagi Naruko.

"Tenang aja kok, Kak. Dia belum pernah merekam atau melakukan apapun selama kita melakukan _itu._ Bahkan dia selalu menggunakan pengaman saat berhubungan denganku. Meski yaa ... ia melakukan _itu_ padaku bisa dihitung dengan lima jari."

"Tapi tidak hanya itu saja kan?"

"Maka dari itu, Kakak sebaiknya dengarkan rencanaku."

.

.

.

.

.

" _Rencanamu?"_

" _Aku putus dengan Sasuke, dengan cara, menghancurkan kehidupan Sasuke."_

" _Se-segila itu?"_

" _Tentu saja, Kakakku sayang. Dari awal, kita memang gila, bukan?"_

 _Naruto menelan ludahnya, lalu tersenyum._

 _Dan percakapan itu ia akhiri saat ia melumat bibir manis seorang Uzumaki Naruko, adiknya sendiri._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika hari berganti, Naruto mendapat kabar baik tentang _member_ baru. Sasuke dan Hinata pun cukup senang dengan itu.

Anggota baru mereka adalah seorang perempuan bernama Yamanaka Ino, gadis yang sekelas dengan Naruto dan duduk di bangku yang berada di depan Naruto. Gadis yang selalu datang ke _band_ bersama Sakura hanya sekadar bertukar sapa atau memberi semangat pada Sasuke. Naruto hanya tertawa halus melihat anggota barunya. Tapi, entah mengapa, ini sesuai dengan dugaan Naruko tentang anggota _band_ mereka yang baru adalah seorang perempuan.

Sejak perkenalan dari Yamanaka Ino berakhir, mereka terus dan terus berlatih setiap hari, mengejar hari yang telah disiapkan untuk mereka bisa tampil dan memberikan hiburan bagi sebagian besar siswa sekolah di acara perpisahan nanti.

Sebagai _bassis_ yang baru, Ino bisa dibilang belum memasterinya hingga mengharuskan Naruto turun tangan untuk membantunya mempelajari tentang _bass._ Sasuke dan Hinata tersenyum. Mereka benar-benar kagum dengan _drummer_ mereka yang bisa memainkan berbagai macam alat musik.

Mereka terus berlatih hingga rela untuk pulang malam hari. Momen-momen yang mereka lalui, tawa, canda, serta diskusi yang mereka lakukan membuat semua anggota _band_ merasa senang dan berpikir positif tentang hari yang mereka nanti. Meski sering kali Naruto mendapati Ino dan Hinata sering kali curi-curi pandang kepada Sasuke.

— _Dan saat itu pula, Naruto mendengarkan rencana adiknya, Naruko, tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan._

Di suatu hari yang telah berubah menjadi malam, mereka mengakhiri latihan dengan canda tawa sekadar untuk menghangatkan suasana. Obrolan kecil menjadi teman di malam yang sepi. Saat itu, Naruto datang membawa roti dan sebotol jus jeruk sebagai teman mereka berempat.

 _Tentu saja, jus jeruk itu telah Naruto campur dengan obat perangsang, serta ia telah menempelkan kamera tersembunyi di atas jendela, yang tempatnya berlawanan arah dengan pintu keluar. Naruto selesai dengan rencananya._

 _Naruto sengaja meletakkan kamera itu di sana untuk meminimalisir kecurigaan anggota lain nantinya. Karena jika ia meletakkannya di atas pintu, maka Naruto yang akan dicurigai karena ialah yang nantinya akan pulang pertama kali. Toh ia pun telah memasang kamera itu di pagi buta, dimana saat siangnya mereka berjanji untuk berlatih, Naruto datang paling terakhir dan terlepas dari kecurigaan bahwa ialah dalang dibalik semua ini._

Semua berjalan sebagaimana mestinya, meski Sasuke sempat bertanya _kenapa tidak membeli soda kaleng saja?_ dan Naruto memberi alasan bahwa jus lebih baik saat mereka lelah daripada meminum soda. Hinata dan Ino pun mengangguk. Mereka menikmati apa yang Naruto bahwa, tak terkecuali Naruto sendiri, meski tidak banyak minum. Tentunya. Ia tidak ingin efek dari obat yang ia tabur di jus mengambil alih tubuhnya.

 _Karena tidak begitu, Naruto akan dicurigai, nantinya._

Lalu, saat setengah jam berlalu, Hinata dan Ino maupun Sasuke merasa tubuh mereka cukup gerah dan panas, Naruto pun berpura-pura bahwa ia merasakan itu ditambah kepala yang cukup pusing dan izin untuk pulang lebih dahulu daripada yang lain. Yang lain tentunya tak ada yang curiga dengan Naruto. Alasan utamanya adalah, mereka telah berlatih dengan cukup keras, dan Naruto sendiri, sebagai ketuadari _band_ ini pun, mereka tahu memang cukup sibuk untuk mengurusi _band_ ini. Maka dari itu mereka maklum pada Naruto, dan pada diri mereka sendiri.

Sementara itu, Naruto tertawa saat meninggalkan studio. Dalam hati, ia benar-benar pembohong yang ulung.

Selanjutnya adalah melihat apa yang terjadi melalui kamera yang telah Naruto pasang sedari tadi. Ia sengaja mengaktifkan kamera itu ke mode merekam saat latihan malam berjalan. Dengan begitu, ia juga terekam di dalamnya sehingga kemungkinan untuk ia terbebas dari status tersangka dari semua ini adalah besar baginya.

Apa yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah adegan panas yang sesuai dengan dugaan Naruto. Di dalam studio, Sasuke sebisa mungkin untuk menahan nafsunya yang berdesir di dalam diri, saat Hinata dan Ino merangkak maju dan memeluknya, menempelkan asset berharganya pada Sasuke yang wajahnya kini sudah memerah.

Bagai manusia yang tak tahan untuk tidak memuaskan diri, Hinata dan Ino melucuti pakaian Sasuke dengan paksa, dan tak lupa pada diri mereka sendiri. Apa yang kedua perempuan itu lakukan saat ini adalah tak lebih menjilati Sasuke mulai dari atas, hingga ke bawah dan memberikan _blowjob_ pada Sasuke secara bergantian.

Itu tak berlangsung dalam waktu yang lama, sebelum akhirnya Sasuke menyemburkan _sperma_ nya di wajah Hinata dan Ino. Kedua gadis itu tersenyum bagai pelacur haus seks. Mereka menjilati apa yang Sasuke berikan pada mereka dalam napas yang memburu.

Sasuke yang masih mampu membawa diri, berpikir bahwa ini hanya berakhir sampai di sini, namun tidak dengan Hinata dan Ino. Kedua gadis itu tidak ingin semuanya berakhir sampai di sini. Maka dari itu Hinata memposisikan selangkangannya di atas Sasuke yang menegang, lalu memaksa Sasuke untuk menghentak-hentakkan pinggulnya pada Hinata. Di samping itu, Ino kini memberikan titik intimnya pada wajah Sasuke untuk bisa dijilati.

Sasuke yang tak lagi mampu menahan, pada akhirnya menuruti kemauan Hinata dan menghantamkan selangkangannya pada Hinata. Gadis itu mendongak memperlihatkan wajah bahagianya. Di satu sisi, Ino mengeluarkan desah nikmatnya saat Sasuke menjilatinya di bawah.

Mereka melakukan itu secara bergantian, hingga kembali berakhir saat Sasuke tak lagi dapat menahan diri dan melepaskan dirinya dari Ino, lalu keluar untuk yang kedua kali. Sasuke menghela napas lelah, sementara Ino dan Hinata tersenyum senang.

Berganti posisi, kini giliran Ino untuk mendapatkan kenikmatannya. Ia menungging membelakangi Sasuke, tak lebih untuk memperlihatkan miliknya pada Sasuke. Di belakang Sasuke, kini telah ada Hinata yang memeluknya dari belakang dan menciumi lehernya dan meraba tubuh Sasuke seolah itu adalah pembangkit nafsunya.

Sasuke seakan tak lagi dapat mengendalikan tubuhnya, hingga berakhir dengan diambil alih oleh nafsunya sendiri saat kejantanannya yang menegang kini masuk sepenuhnya di dalam Ino. Perempuan pirang itu menengadah, memperlihatkan ekspresi gilanya, kala Sasuke sesekali meremas dan menampar pantatnya untuk beberapa kali. Di sisi lain, Sasuke mendapat rangsangan dari Hinata yang terus meraba seluruh tubuhnya sembari melumat bibirnya yang terbuka.

 _Sasuke, Hinata maupun Ino bagai manusia haus seks ..._

 _Mereka sama sekali tidak peduli pada desah nikmat yang mereka keluarkan kini terdengar hingga lorong lantai tiga._

 _Mereka semua diambil alih oleh nafsu hingga tanpa sadar, apa yang mereka lakukan akan berakhir buruk di esok hari._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Bagaimana rencanaku, hebat bukan?"_

" _Kau hanya menjelaskan garis besarnya saja, bodoh. Jika aku tidak memikirkan langkah dimana aku dapat terlepas dari semuanya, aku mungkin akan berakhir di esok hari."_

" _Hahaha ... Kakak takut?"_

" _Sedikit. Kau tahu bukan, jika kita telah menghancurkan kehidupan orang lain?"_

" _Lalu, apa peduliku?"_

" _Kau memang tidak punya hati ya, Naruko."_

" _Punya kok, dan itu hanya milik Kakak seorang, Kakakku sayang~"_

" _Terserah kau saja."_

" _Hihihi ..."_

" _Jadi, mau main malam ini?"_

" _Tentu saja!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Esok hari telah tiba tanpa diduga. Berteman dengan kilaunya mentari yang malu di waktu pagi, serta nyanyian merdu dari siul pasukan burung di udara.

Di sini, di sekolah, seisi sekolah dihebohkan dengan beredarnya video porno dari anggota _band_ yang dipimpin oleh Uzumaki Naruto, yaitu Sasuke, Hinata dan Ino. Hal itu membuat ketiganya dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah dan tak ada kabar untuk beberapa waktu.

Di satu sisi, Uzumaki Naruto, ketua dari _band_ mau tak mau nama baiknya tercemar akibat dari kelakuan anggotanya sendiri. Beberapa orang menganggap Naruto tidak termasuk ke dalam apa yang dilakukan tiga anggotanya yang lain. Itu dibuktikan dengan video yang beredar di sekolah, dimana Naruto terekam di sana sebelum akhirnya ia pulang terlebih dahulu dan dilanjutkan dengan kelakuan bejat dari tiga anggotanya. Namun beberapa orang beranggapan bahwa di lain waktu, Naruto juga melakukannya dengan anggota lain.

Naruto hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati saat itu. Sehina apapun orang mengerita tentang dirinya, yang Naruto pikirkan adalah ia sudah pasti akan terbebas dari kejadian ini. Terlebih, Hinata tak akan berani menceritakan tentang kejadian di toilet itu, atau dirinya sendiri yang akan menjadi balasannya.

Ketika kejadian itu semakin menjadi pembicaraan hangat selingkungan sekolah, membuat kepala sekolah mengambil keputusan untuk mengeluarkan ketiganya, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata, dan Yamanaka Ino dari sekolah. Meski sebenarnya, masa sekolah mereka sebentar lagi akan berakhir.

Pihak guru juga sempat mengecek studio, dan mencari kamera yang merekam video itu. Namun sayang, mereka tidak menemukannya sama sekali. Tak ada jejak. Tak ada satu pun di sana. Hanya cairan putih yang kering di lantai sebagai bukti yang nyata.

Naruto sendiri ditanyai oleh guru konseling untuk mendapatkan informasi lebih lanjut. Naruto berkata bahwa Ino maupun Hinata memang menyukai Sasuke, dan hanya itu yang ia tahu. Naruto sendiri sempat dicurigai oleh pihak sekolah terkait dengan kejadian ini. Namun fakta membuktikan bahwa ia memang tidak bersalah. Terlebih, pihak sekolah juga tidak menemukan bukti yang kuat jika Naruto memang terlibat di dalamnya. Video yang beredar itu menjelaskan semuanya. Tentu saja. Setelah Naruto memikirkan semuanya dan mengambil langkah yang tepat, inilah yang ia dapatkan. Meski pada akhirnya, _band_ dibubarkan oleh pihak sekolah karena kejadian ini.

 _Naruto mungkin kesal pada adiknya sendiri, namun di satu sisi, adiknya benar-benar memberikan kejutan di akhir masa sekolahnya._

 _Hahaha!_

 _Ia benar-benar ingin tertawa, rasanya._

Kabarnya, video itu juga sampai kepada keluarga mereka, meski sebenarnya Naruto yang menjadi dalang dibalik semua ini hanya menyebarkan video itu untuk seisi sekolah saja. tentu saja, mereka bertiga pada akhirnya mempermalukan keluarga mereka sendiri.

"Naruto ..."

"Naruto _-kun ..."_

Naruto tersenyum saat ketiganya kini berada di depannya, di bawah pohon, di halaman belakang sekolah.

Mereka bertiga, Sasuke, Ino dan Hinata benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Naruto, sungguh. Melihat Naruto yang lelah setelah berlatih dan pusing memikirkan apa yang akan mereka tampilkan di acara yang akan datang seakan membuat mereka merasa telah menorehkan luka yang mendalam di dalam hati naruto. Terlebih, _band_ yang kini Naruto pimpin tak lagi ada,dan itu semua karena mereka bertiga. Sungguh, mereka benar-benar merasa bersalah.

Naruto tersenyum, kala Hinata menangis untuknya. Perempuan itu tahu, tahu apa yang Naruto lakukan untuk _band_ yang ia pimpin. Hinata tahu tentang perjuangan yang Naruto lakukan demi sebuah acara yang seharusnya mereka tampil di sana, namun ia hancurkan impian itu. Ia menangis, meratapi betapa jahatnya ia terhadap Naruto, seolah ia benar-benar menghancurkan Naruto. Di sisi lain, Sasuke dan Ino hanya mampu menunduk, enggan untuk memperlihatkan wajahnya pada Naruto.

 _Mereka bisa saja merasa sangat bersalah pada Naruto. Namun untuk Naruto sendiri, ia seakan menikmati apa yang sebenarnya terjadi._

 _Hahaha!_

 _Nyatanya, dia yang paling jahat di sini._

"Maaf, maafkan aku, Naruto _-kun ... Hiks ..."_

"Maafkan aku, Naruto."

"Maaf ya ... aku tidak bisa menjadi _leader_ yang baik." Naruto mengatakan itu dengan wajah yang dibuat sedih oleh apa yang terjadi, membuat ketiganya semakin merasa bersalah.

 _Sumpah!_

 _Ingin rasanya ia tertawa, tertawa pada dirinya yang sungguh munafik!_

"Tidak, Naruto- _kun._ Bukan itu maksudku."

"Tak apa kok, sungguh. Maaf jika aku mengecewakan kalian. Pada akhirnya, kita gagal untuk bisa tampil di acara yang kita nanti-nantikan, ya?"

"Na-Naruto - _kun?!"_

"Ha ha ha ... Tak apa kok."

Apa yang dikatakan Naruto semakin membuat ketiganya merasa bersalah atas apa yang mereka lakukan. Mau bagaimanapun, mereka telah menghancurkan impian Naruto untuk menunjukkan penampilan terbaik mereka di acara yang telah dipersiapkan. Sungguh, mereka merasa benar-benar berdosa.

Tak pernah terlintaas jika semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini. Mengingat apa yang semalam mereka lakukan, membuat mereka menyalahkan diri sendiri, pada akhirnya. Di sini, kala mereka menatap Naruto, memaksa mereka untuk berpikir bahwa kata maaf tak akan cukup untuk mengobati apa yang kini Naruto rasakan.

— _Tanpa mereka ketahui, Naruto dan Naruko lah yang sebenarnya menginginkan semua ini terjadi._

"Sasuke- _kun!"_

 _Dan kala itu, Naruko datang ke tempat mereka berkumpul, di halaman belakang sekolah, menyapa Sasuke dengan senyum manisnya. Di satu sisi, Sasuke merasa, senyumnya bukanlah senyum seperti Uzumaki Naruko yang biasa._

 _Ya. Sekiranya begitu ..._

" _Na-Naruko, ma-maafkan aku ..."_

 _Sasuke tahu, kata maaf tak akan cukup untuk pacarnya itu atas apa yang telah terjadi. Melihatnya kini, melihat wajah Naruko, membuat Sasuke benar-benar merasa bersalah dan ingin rasanya memeluk perempuan itu seerat mungkin dan meminta maaf padanya sebanyak yang ia bisa._

 _Namun nyatanya ia tidak bisa melakukannya!_

 _Naruko akan menolak apa yang ia lakukan padanya. Itu terlihat jelas dari ekspresinya yang kini tak lagi bersahabat. Sasuke bahkan mampu melihat manik biru langit yang ia suka itu kini berlapis dengan kaca. Sasuke terdiam dengan hati yang terasa sakit._

" _Maaf Sasuke-kun. Tapi untuk sekarang, jangan hubungi aku lagi,"_

" _Hubungan kita berakhir sampai disini!"_

— _Semua itu berakhir ketika Naruto menggapai lengan Kakaknya, lalu pergi meninggalkan ketiganya yang terdiam membisu._

.

.

.

" _Maaf, maafkan aku, Naruto, Naruko ..."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Hahahahaha ..."_

" _Kau benar-benar munafik, Kak."_

" _Siapa yang membuatku seperti ini, bodoh?"_

" _Hihihi ..."_

" _Membayangkan wajahku yang pura-pura sedih pada mereka, benar-benar membuatku ingin menampar diriku sendiri."_

" _Kakakku benar-benar munafik, hahahaha ... Tak ada yang tahu kebenarannya bukan?"_

" _Tentu saja tidak. Bahkan kamera yang merekam video itu pun kini telah lenyap tanpa tersisa. Namun, Aku, yang menjadi akar dari semua ini, merasa bahwa mungkin nanti ada balasan besar yang kudapatkan atas apa yang kulakukan saat ini."_

" _Tidak ada kok."_

" _Pasti ada, Naruko."_

" _Kalau begitu, jika saat itu tiba, maka biarkan aku berada di sebelah Kakak."_

" _Tentu saja. Mau bagaimanapun, kau akan kuseret untuk berada di sisiku, selamanya."_

" _Hihihi ... Aku sayang padamu, Kak."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lalu, tiba saatnya hari kelulusan tiba. Sederet kursi yang berbaris memanjang begitu rapi di gedung olahraga. Di sana, di momen yang menyenangkan itu, raut muka dengan berbaagai macam ekspresi menjadi pembawa suasana.

Di sini, uzumaki Naruto, melangkah maju saat namanya dengan penuh wibawa, dengan satu niat yang nyata untuk mengambil hasil dari pelajaran yang selama ini ia terima. Ia tersenyum. Terlebih, kala ia mendapati wajah adiknya yang terlihat bahagia di salah satu baris para siswi.

"Selamat untukmu, Uzumaki Naruto _-kun."_

"Terima kasih atas bimbingannya selama ini, _sensei!"_

Ketika ia turun dari panggung, banyak siswa yang membicarakannya tentang apa yang telah berlalu. Naruto kembali tersenyum. Sungguh, ia tak akan peduli lagi pada apa yang telah terjadi. Juga, tak akan peduli pada orang lain dengan tatap aneh yang menusuk.

 _Ia tidak peduli lagi, tak akan mau peduli lagi._

Maka dari itu, ketika upacara kelulusan tela selesai, Naruto membawa Naruko untuk pergi ke tempat yang sepi, menariknya dengan sedikit rasa paksa. Semua orang sempat menatap aneh pada mereka, namun Naruto tak peduli. Ia tahu, ia sangat tahu apa yang orang lain pikirkan terhadap mereka.

Naruto membawa Naruko pergi, kala rombongan seangkatannya pulang dengan wajah gembira, sembari menyiapkan kalimat _Ibu, Ayah, aku lulus!_ Ketika langkah tiba depan rumah. Naruto tak mengeluarkan kata sedikit pun, hanya terus menarik lengan Naruko dengan langkah yang semakin cepat. Di satu sisi, Naruko tersenyum. Ia tahu maksud dari sang Kakak.

 _*Ckleek ...*_

 _*Bruuk!*_

"Na-Naruko ..."

Naruto tak peduli lagi pada resiko yang menanti, saat kini, ia membawa Naruko pada salah satu bilik toilet. Menahannya di sana, berhembus dalam napas yang membara. Naruko terdiam. Ia paham maksud sang Kakak, ketika wajah mereka tak lagi bisa diukur dalam satuan meter.

"Naruko ... aku ..."

"Kakak?"

"Aku ... Aku ..."

 _Naruko paham. Naruko paham pada apa yang Kakaknya rasakan._

 _Uzumaki Naruto adalah Kakaknya seorang ..._

 _Hanya dirinya, dirinya lah yang mengetahui Naruto._

 _Hanya dirinya yang mampu memahami seorang Uzumaki Naruto._

 _Hanya adiknya, Uzumaki Naruko, yang mampu mencintai Naruto sepenuh hatinya, mencintai lebih dari cintanya pada dirinya sendiri._

" _..."_

" _Aku, aku mencintaimu, Naruko."_

" _Aku tahu itu."_

Ketika satu detik telah berlalu, Naruko mengambil langkah agresif, melahap bibir Kakaknya. Melumat, menjilat dan menyesapnya seolah apa yang ia rasakan saat ini adalah hanya untuknya. Matanya terpeam, mencoba menggerakkan lengan menuju belakang leher untuk memperdalam apa yang kini mereka lakukan.

 _Naruko mencium Kakaknya sendiri, Uzumaki Naruto._

 _Tanda bahwa ia mencintai Kakaknya, lebih dari yang lain._

 _Maka dari itu, mulai kini, ketika waktu mempersilahkan mereka untuk menempuh jalan hidup yang baru, Naruko tak akan melepaskan Naruto untuk pergi ke manapun. Tak akan, dan tak akan pernah._

" _Uh ... Kakak."_

" _Katakan padaku, apa kita bisa selamanya seperti ini?"_

" _Tentu saja, sayang."_

" _Kalau begitu, jangan harap kau bisa meninggalkanku."_

" _Harusnya, itu adalah kalimatku, Kakak."_

" _Tidak. Itu adalah kalimat kita berdua."_

" _Kakak ..."_

" _Ya?"_

" _Jika nanti apa yang telah kita lakukan mendapatkan balasannya, dan itu berdampak pada kita berdua, apa yang Kakak lakukan?"_

" _Aku akan datang menjemputmu, tentu saja."_

" _Sungguh?"_

" _Sungguh. Maka dari itu, kutekankan, kau hanya milikku seorang. Uzumaki Naruko hanya milikku seorang."_

" _Aku mencintaimu, Kak."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Ah, Kakak!"_

 _Malamnya, ketika malam berpihak pada mereka berdua, Naruto datang dengan cintanya yang membara. Mendatangi Naruko di kamarnya. Mendorongnya, menciuminya, melampiaskan apa yang selama ini ia tahan._

 _Naruto melakukan itu dengan lembut. Jilat lidah seakan menelusuri setiap inchi dari kulit putih Naruko yang terekspos di depan matanya. Naruto menindihnya, menangkap Naruko yang terbaring telentang di bawahnya, di atas kasur empuk milik Uzumaki Naruko._

" _Kakak, i-ini jam berapa?"_

" _Ayah dan Ibu belum pulang dari kerjanya. Tenang saja."_

" _Ta-tapi—"_

" _Kau peduli pada mereka yang bahkan tak ada saat kita mendapat kabar bahwa kita lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan? Tapi maaf, sayang. Aku lebih peduli padamu."_

" _Hyaa! Kakak ..."_

 _Naruto melakukannya dengan lembut, ketika ia tahu, yang berada di bawahnya saat ini adalah sosok yang paling ia cintai. Kedua tangannya menahan pergerakan lengan adiknya, sambil mencoba menelusup dan menghirup aroma jeruk di leher Naruko. Naruko merasa geli, namun ia tak bisa melakukan apapun._

 _Naruko merasa pasrah saat Kakaknya memberi cium untuk yang kesekian kali, terhitung dari awal mereka melakukan hal yang salah ini. Liur sempat muncul di sisi, memaksa Naruto untuk mengeksplor Naruko dengan lidahnya._

" _Mmmmhh ..."_

 _Naruto melepas ciumnya ..._

 _Ketika tatap mereka terhenti, dan pandang Naruto melebur dalam indahnya biru di bawah cahaya yang redup, Naruto mendapati Naruko menatapnya dengan tatap netra yang sayu. Naruto melepaskan kekangannya, membiarkan Naruko menyentuh kedua pipinya dengan lembut._

" _Kakak ..."_

 _Naruto sadari, ketika ia semakin tenggelam dalam rasa cintanya pada adiknya sendiri, membuat rasa cemburu di dalam hatinya semakin menggila kala teringat tingkah si adik pada orang lain, terlebih, pada Sasuke. Naruto mengeluarkan air mata. Sungguh, kenapa ia membiarkan adiknya seperti itu?_

 _Kenapa?_

 _Kenapa ia rela adiknya disetubuhi orang lain, dan menjadikannya kesenangan semata?_

 _Apa karena saat itu, ia belum mengerti apa yang ia rasakan?_

 _Rasa yang jauh berbeda saat ia tenggelam dalam manik biru yang Naruko miliki?_

 _Memikirkan itu, membuat Naruto sesak rasanya._

 _Adiknya benar-benar membuatnya merasa cemburu ..._

" _Kakak, kau menangis?"_

" _..."_

" _Kakak?"_

" _Kau benar-benar nakal ya, Naruko?"_

" _Kakak?"_

" _Kau tak salah. Sama sekali tak salah, sayang."_

" _Ta-tapi—"_

 _Naruto menghentikannya dengan satu kecup di bibir. Naruto tersenyum._

" _Mulai sekarang, jangan lagi main dengan orang lain, ya?"_

" _... Kakak?"_

" _Kumohon ..."_

" _Iya, Kak."_

.

.

.

Naruto menelan ludahnya, saat Naruko terbaring dengan tubuh telanjangnya. Kedua tangan menutupi muka, seakan malu pada apa yang mereka lakukan selanjutnya. Sungguh, mengapa Naruko terlihat begitu manis kali ini?

"Na-Naruko?"

"E-entah mengapa, ini membuatku malu ..."

"Hey, hey. Kita pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya, bukan?"

"Ti-tidak. Kita melakukannya tidak dengan perasaan."

"Perasaan?"

"Iya."

 _Naruto sadar ..._

 _Ketika detik itu bergulir, Naruto menyadari satu hal, bahwa Naruko benar-benar mencintainya._

 _Bukan hanya sebagai seorang kakak, tapi juga sebagai pasangannya._

Naruto mengangkat kedua kaki adiknya ke atas, tidak lebih untuk memperlihatkan bagian intimnya. Naruto menelan ludah. Jujur, ini berbeda dengan yang pernah mereka lakukan sebelumnya.

"Naruko, Kakak masuk ya?"

"I-iya ..."

Naruto mencoba mendorong masuk saat ia mendapat satu persetujuan dari adik tercintanya. Untuk kali ini, entah mengapa, ia seakan berada di level tertinggi dari tegangnya diri. Bahkan, ia begitu sangat menikmati sensasi yang datang ketika dirinya secara perlahan masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruko.

Desah dari adiknya seakan menjadi lantunan lagu yang memanjakan telinga, saat ia tarik dirinya dari tubuh Naruko, lalu ia hujamkan lagi di dalamnya. Naruto melakukan itu dengan tempo yang lambat. Naruto tahu, adiknya benar-benar menikmati setiap sensasi yang ia rasakan.

Jemarinya menggerayangi tubuh Naruko mulai dari pinggul, naik ke atas, menyempatkan waktu untuk menyentuh payudara dengan putingnya yang merah muda, lalu berhenti saat tiba di kedua pipi Naruko. Naruto tersenyum. Keringat yang menetes dari pelipis buru-buru ia usap dengan ibu jari.

" _Uh ..._ Kakak ..."

Tangan kirinya kini berfokus pada pinggul Naruko, menjadi tumpuan untuk memudahkan dirinya masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruko. jemari tangan kanannya kini mencoba menyapu lembut pipi Naruko, lalu pindah ke bibir bawah Naruko. Naruto memperlakukannya dengan lembut. Telunjuknya basah saat Naruko mengulumnya.

 _Naruto tersenyum._

Ketika Naruto memberikan satu hentakan keras pada Naruko, membuat Naruko melepas jari Naruto dari mulutnya. Naruto terdiam. Ini nikmat, namun ia tidak boleh seperti ini.

Ia menggeleng. Kenapa ia menjadi seperti ini?

"Kakak?"

"Na-Naruko?"

Lalu, saat ia melihat Naruko, ia mendapati satu anggukan kecil sebagai persetujuan, namun Naruto menggeleng. Ia tidak ingin menghancurkan Naruko dengan dalih _Aku ingin menikmati ini. Aku ingin menikmati seks dengan adikku sendiri_ meski Naruko memang sudah hancur sejak awal. Naruto tidak menginginkan itu. Apa yang kini ia lakukan adalah atas dasar perasaannya terhadap Naruto, bukan berdasarkan nafsu setannya.

"Ma-maaf, sayang."

"Kenapa, Kak?"

"Aku melakukannya dengan keras."

 _Naruko terdiam. Buru-buru ia mengulum senyum tipis._

Kedua lengan Naruko kini mencoba menggapai leher si Kakak, memberi maksud agar Naruto mau menunduk untuknya, lalu memberi kecup di bibir. Naruto menikmatinya. Mereka berdua menikmatinya, ketika dua lidah beradu dengan liur yang sama.

Lalu, Naruto akhirnya melepas cium dari Naruko. Menatapnya, menatap biru yang persis sama seperti yang ia miliki dan tenggelam di dalamnya. Naruto tersenyum. Satu kedipan mata memberikan maksud pada Naruko bahwa Naruto tak ingin menjadi seperti Naruto yang sebelumnya. Ia tak ingin menjadi Naruto yang tenggelam dalam nafsunya. Ia hanya ingin menjadi Naruto yang bisa membahagiakan Naruko. Menjadi pasangannya, menjadi sosok yang selalu ada untuknya, menjadi orang yang dibutuhkan Naruko, selamanya.

Maka ketika ia mendapati Naruko menatapnya dengan lembut,Naruto akan ada untuk mencium bibirnya. Naruto akan melakukannya sebagaimana Naruto yang telah berbeda. Naruto akan memperlakukannya dengan perlakuan yang berbeda. Tidak lagi dengan hentakan kuat yang didorong oleh nafsu setan yang bersarang di dalam diri.

 _Ia akui, ia mencintai Naruko._

 _Ia akui, ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa ada Naruko di sisi._

 _Naruto mencintainya, membutuhkannya, rela melakukan apapun untuknya. Bukan sebagai kewajiban dari seorang kakak saja, tapi sekaligus sebagai pasangannya yang ia harap akan menjadi abadi._

 _Tapi ..._

 _Lebih dari itu ..._

 _Naruto akui, ini memang salah._

 _Semuanya memang salah sejak awal._

 _Ia sadar, bahwa ini tabu dan terlarang._

 _Ia tahu, perasaannya pada adiknya adalah terlarang._

 _Tapi mengapa itu harus ada di dalam hatinya?_

 _Mengapa perasaan itu harus ada di dalam dirinya?_

 _Apa ia salah menuruti apa yang kini ia rasakan?_

 _Jika memang begitu, maka mengapa Tuhan menanamkan perasaan ini di dalam hatinya?_

" _Kakak ..."_

" _Iya—"_

Naruto mengecupnya, saat ia tenggelam dalam pertanyaan yang belum sama sekali ia temukan jawabannya. Naruto terdiam. Itu hilang, semua pertanyaan itu hilang seketika, dan itu karena Naruko.

" _Na-Naruko?"_

" _Aku mencintaimu, Kakak."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Aku mencintaimu juga, Naruko."_

" _Kau tahu? Ketika aku berpikir tentang apa yang kurasakan saat ini, membuatku merasa sesak. Semacam pertanyaan tentang mengapa perasaan ini ada di dalam diriku?"_

" _Kenapa ini harus ada di dalam diriku?"_

" _Apa semua ini salah? Jika Iya, mengapa sang Pencipta menaruh perasaan ini padaku?"_

" _Atau memang aku ditakdirkan menjadi pribadi yang salah?"_

" _Mencari jawabannya membuatku merasa menjadi manusia yang paling berdosa,"_

" _Tentu saja. Aku memang telah berdosa sejak awal,"_

" _Kita memang sudah salah sejak awal, Naruko."_

" _Maka dari itu, aku memutuskan untuk menjalani hidup dengan penuh rasa salah ini, adikku."_

" _Aku akan menjalani hidupku. Tak peduli apa yang nanti akan kuhadapi."_

" _Aku telah siap untuk menerima apa yang akan terjadi."_

" _Selamat tidur, sayang."_

" _Semoga hari esok akan jadi menyenangkan."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika hari esok tiba, semuanya berakhir bagai mimpi buruk.

Ibu dan Ayah mereka membuka pintu kamar, mendapati mereka tanpa busana. Mereka telah hancur. Anak yang mereka harapkan di masa depan telah hancur dibawa setan.

Dan kala itu, Naruto bangun lebih dulu dari adiknya, mendapati tatap kecewa dari orang tua mereka.

"I-Ibu, Ayah, ini tidak seperti yang kalian lihat!"

Namun ketika Naruto berupaya membela diri, Naruto hanya mendapatkan pukulan di wajah sebagai balasan. Hal itu membangunkan Naruko dari tidurnya.

Naruko terkejut setengah mati, ketika Kakaknya diseret ke lantai, dengan tubuhnya yang telanjang, dan diinjak-injak oleh Ayah mereka. Naruko menangis, ia tak tega melihatnya.

"Hentikan, Ayah!"

"A-apa?!"

"Hentikan apa yang kau lakukan pada Kakak!"

 _*Slap!*_

Apa yang Naruko lakukan mendapatkan sebuah tamparan sebagai balasan. Tubuhnya bergetar ketika menatap Ibunya di sebelahnya. Menatapnya dengan kecewa, dengan tangan yang terangkat untuk siap memberi hukuman yang kedua.

Di sisi lain, Naruto hanya bisa bersujud di depan Ayahnya, meski nyeri di tubuh masih terasa ketika kaki Ayahnya masih belum puas untuk terus menginjaknya. Ia tidak bisa melawan. Ia tidak bisa apa-apa.

" _Kyaaa! Kakak!"_

 _Namun ketika ia mendengar jerit takut dari adiknya, maka Naruto tak akan diam saja._

Ia bangkit, meski ia tahu ia salah. Ia menepis pukulan dari Ayahnya yang menatapnya dengan benci, lalu mendorongnya ke belakang. Selanjutnya, ia membalikkan tubuhnya, mendapati adiknya dihukum oleh Ibunya dengan terus memarahinya sambil menarik mahkota pirangnya saat Naruko mencoba melawan.

"Hentikan itu, Ibu!"

 _Lalu, lalu ..._

 _Naruto tanpa sadar menarik Ibunya, dan memukulnya hingga jatuh ke lantai._

 _Naruto membelalakkan matanya._

 _Apa ini?_

 _Ada apa dengan dirinya?_

 _Ia memukul Ibunya sendiri?!_

 _Apa yang ia lakukan?!_

"Sialan! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kushina?!"

"I-ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Ayah."

"Diam kau, anak tak tahu diri!"

Ketika Ayahnya bangkit dan hendak memukulnya, Naruto malah menghindarinya, lalu memberi satu tinju pada wajah orang yang telah membesarkannya selama ini hingga jatuh ke lantai.

 _Apa ini?!_

 _Kenapa ia menjadi seperti ini?!_

" _Bangsat! Kau bukan anakku!"_

 _Kalimat yang keluar dari Ayahnya memang menyakitkan._

 _Ia memang bangsat sialan!_

 _Anak yang berani menganiaya orang tuanya sendiri!_

 _Ia benar-benar anak yang hina, yang dengan beraninya memukul sosok yang telah rela bertaruh nyawa hanya demi memperlihatkan ia pada indahnya dunia!_

 _Ia anak yang tak tahu diuntung, yang telah memukul sosok yang yang menjadi tulang punggung keluarganya!_

 _Ia benar-benar manusia yang benar-benar hina!_

 _Ia akui itu!_

 _Ia merasa, dirinya benar-benar hancur._

 _Ia merasa, tubuhnya bergetar. Takut akan sesuatu yang tak ia tahu._

 _Ia benar-benar merasa takut._

 _Apa ini balasan yang ia terima atas semua perbuatannya?_

Saat ia melihat Naruko, ia melihat satu ekspresi takut yang luar biasa dari adiknya. Sungguh, ia ingin memeluknya sekarang juga. Memberikan satu pernyataan dan memenuhi janjinya akan _Aku 'kan selalu melindungimu, Naruko._ Namun Ayahnya yang telah bangkit menyeretnya dan memaksanya untuk jatuh ke lantai. Memukulnya, menghancurkannya, memaksanya untuk merasakan setiap rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

 _Naruto benar-benar takut._

Bahkan saat tinju Ayahnya mengenai pipi hingga darah hangat muncul dari bibir, Naruto menolehkan kepala akibat saking kuatnya tinju sang Ayah. Di sana, di depan matanya, Naruto mendapati ibunya yang tak sadarkan diri, dengan luka lecet di pipi. Luka akibat tinjuannya.

 _Naruto membelalakkan matanya._

 _Ia benar-benar ketakutan, sekarang._

 _Naruto sadar, ia telah melakukan dosa yang amat besar._

 _Ia benar-benar tidak bermaksud seperti itu pada Ibunya._

 _Namun ketika ia melihat kenyataannya, Naruto benar-benar takut._

" _Maaf ... Maafkan aku, Ibu."_

" _Tak ada kata maaf bagimu, dasar Iblis!"_

 _Adalah Ayahnya yang membalas ucapannya untuk Ibunya, di sebelahnya._

 _Naruto benar-benar iblis._

 _Nyatanya, ia benar-benar tidak siap menghadapi apa yang akan terjadi._

 _Nyatanya, ia berbohong pada sosok yang paling ia cintai di dunia ini._

 _Uzumaki Naruko, adiknya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Maaf. Maafkan aku, Ibu, Ayah."_

" _Maafkan aku, Naruko."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto bersyukur, keinginan untuk bisa dibiarkan hidup dikabulkan oleh Tuhan, meski apa yang telah ia perbuat benar-benar tak pantas untuk dibalas dengan sebuah kebaikan.

Mungkin saat itu, jika Naruko tak menahan Ayahnya, ia telah mati dengan mata pisau yang seharusnya berada di perutnya.

 _Ya ..._

 _Saat itu, ia tidak pernah mengira jika Ayahnya sendiri benar-benar ingin membunuhnya._

Lalu, langkah terakhir yang bisa diambil adalah mengusir Naruto dari rumah, tentu saja, tanpa membawa apa-apa. Naruto tak bisa mengelak atau bahkan melawan. Semuanya adalah balasan atas apa yang ia lakukan. Bahkan, ketika ia mendapati Naruko yang memaksa diri untuk ikut dengannya namun dilarang keras oleh Ayah serta Ibunya, membuatnya merasa benar-benar pembohong yang ulung.

 _Cih!_

Apanya?!

Apanya yang _selalu ada di sisimu selamanya?!_

Apanya yang _akan kuseret untuk selalu berada di sisiku?!_

Apanya yang _telah siap untuk menerima semua yang akan terjadi?!_

Nyatanya, dia tidak lebih dari pecundang yang hina!

Naruto memukul dirinya sendiri. Memukul sekuat yang ia bisa, di sini, di gang yang diapit dua gedung tinggi ini, di tempat yang entah berada di mana, Naruto merasa frustasi. Apa yang ia rasakan seolah membuat kehidupannya benar-benar hancur. Bahkan, ia tak akan segan untuk menghantamkan kepalanya ke dinding hingga mengeluarkan darah yang membanjiri wajahnya.

 _Ia benar-benar merasa tolol!_

 _Ia tidak lebih dari pengecut yang selalu menebar rasa percaya diri palsu!_

Ketika hari terus berganti, Naruto tak sadar jika ia terbangun di sini, di sebuah tempat kotor dengan pakaian yang lusuh. Ia benar-benar terlihat begitu berbeda, saat ia sadar bahwa kini telah satu bulan berlalu. Naruto tak bisa apa-apa. Dunia benar-benar kejam padanya. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membantu orang lain dengan uang sebagai balasan adalah tak ada yang mau menerima. Naruto meringis. Di sini, ia hanya bisa memakan sisa makanan yang ada di tempat sampah.

 _Apa ini takdir yang ia terima?_

 _Sejenak, pertanyaan itu terlintas di kepalanya._

Saat teringat tentang dirinya yang sudah berulang kali memaksa untuk pulang ke rumah, sebelumnya, membuatnya merasa benar-benar sakit luar biasa. Ibunya, Ayahnya benar-benar membencinya. Menatapnya seolah Naruto bukanlah anak mereka, lalu mengusirnya dan tak akan segan untuk melempar apapun hanya agar Naruto bisa pergi dari kediaman mereka. Ia bahkan terkejut saat Ayahnya berkata bahwa Naruko tengah mengandung anaknya, _anak haram_ seperti yang dikatakan Ayahnya. Naruto meringis. Apa yang ia inginkan adalah ingin melihat keadaan adiknya. Itu saja sudah cukup baginya.

 _Sekadar memastikan, apa Naruko baik-baik saja tanpa dirinya?_

 _Apa Naruko tak apa-apa?_

Namun ketika ia gantungkan pertanyaan itu pada kedua orang tuanya, hanya perlakuan yang amat kasar sebagai balasan.

Naruto menyerah.

Ia benar-benar menyerah.

Naruto berbeda dengan yang dulu.

Naruto yang dikenal sebagai siswa yang biasa-biasa saja, kini berubah menjadi sampah masyarakat.

 _Ya ..._

 _Lagipula, siapa yang peduli pada pria yang berjalan dengan wajah lesu dengan pakaian serba kotor yang ia kenakan?_

 _Jawabannya adalah tak ada yang peduli._

Maka dari itu, meski kehidupannya benar-benar hancur. Naruto meneguhkan hati untuk mencoba sekali lagi untuk bangkit. Ia tidak ingin terus seperti ini. Ia tidak ingin hari yang datang akan sama seperti hari ini. Ia tidak ingin menjadi sampah masyarakat begini.

 _Ia tidak seharusnya menjadi seperti ini._

Naruto pergi ke sungai di dini hari, membersihkan tubuhnya sebersih mungkin, sembari mencuci pakaiannya, lalu mencari tempat yang paling nyaman untuk mengakhiri hari.

Ketika Naruto terbangun, maka Naruto akan siap dengan penampilan yang sedikit lebih bersih dari hari kemarin. Naruto tersenyum setelah terhitung dari sat bulan yang telah lalu. Naruto sadar, ia tidak bisa terus seperti ini.

Naruto harus menghadapi dunia yang keras ini.

Ketika ia berpikir tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan, maka yang terlintas hanyalah bagaimana caranya mendapatkan uang. Naruto akui, selama sebulan yang telah terlewati, Naruto sama sekali tak memegang uang sama sekali. Karena itulah, ia mencoba mencari cara tentang bagaimana mendapatkannya.

Naruto mencoba mencari pekerjaan di kerasnya dunia nyata. Sebagai siswa yang telah lulus tanpa memegang ijazah, membuatnya benar-benar sulit mencari pekerjaan. Yang ia lakukan tidak lebih hanya membantu orang-orang yang membutuhkan tenaga di sebuah pasar.

Maka ketika hari terus berganti, dan para penjaga toko melihat kegigihannya untuk bekerja, salah satu pemiilik toko merekrutnya untuk menjadi pegawai. Naruto senang kala itu. Sungguh, ia merasa apa yang ia jalani saat ini setidaknya ada sedikit kemajuan.

Hari terus berganti, membuatnya sedikit demi sedikit mampu mengumpulkan uang hasil dari bekerjanya. Bahkan suatu hari, Naruto bertemu dengan Yamanaka Ino di toko tempatnya bekerja.

 _Naruto terpaku saat itu ..._

 _Ia tak menyangka, orang yang dulu terjebak dalam rencana jahatnya, kini berubah menjadi wanita dengan pakaian ala pebisnis yang membuatnya terlihat begitu berwibawa._

Naruto sempat terkejut saat Yamanaka Ino berusaha untuk sama sekali tidak mengenalnya, saat seorang pria tampan tengah menggegam tangan Ino. Naruto tersenyum. Ia melayaninya sebagai seorang konsumen. Naruto sadar, ia memang jauh berbeda dengan yang dulu. Ia juga maklum dengan perlakuan Ino terhadapnya. Secara, ia benar-benar paham jika Ino berusaha menjaga _image_ nya.

 _Naruto yang sekarang tidak lebih dari kecoa kecil bagi Yamanaka Ino, yang kini menjadi sukses dengan seorang manajer sebuah perusahaan sebagai pasangan hidupnya._

Lalu, saat hari demi hari terus bergulir, Naruto berpikir bahwa ia tidak bisa berada di titik ini saja. Jika begini, tak akan ada kemajuan dalam hidupnya. Maka dari itu, Naruto memutuskan untuk mencari cara bagaimana mendapatkan uang lebih banyak.

Ia bahkan sudah puas dengan bekerja paruh waktu di berbagai tempat. Ia sudah puas dengan melakukan pekerjaan bersih yang sudah berapa kali ia lakukan.

 _Hingga pada akhirnya, ia melakukan pekerjaan kotor ..._

 _Merampok, memeras, bertarung dengan orang lain dengan uang sebagai taruhannya, hingga menjual diri pada wanita yang bosan dengan hidupnya._

 _Ia tidak peduli sama sekali. Yang ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya ia mempunyai banyak uang, dan kembali ke tempatnya berada._

 _Dan, dan ..._

 _Ia akan menjemput Naruko yang telah lama menunggunya ..._

Saat ini, Naruto persis seperti seorang gigolo muda. Berdiri di dinding, di sebuah _mall,_ menundukkan kepala, sembari menghidupkan pematik api sebagai pemancing konsumen yang siap untuk menyewa jasanya. Orang-orang yang lewat memberi tatap negatif padanya, namun ia tidak peduli.

Dari penampilan, Naruto mungkin bisa dibilang menawan, namun tak ada satupun yang mau membawanya dan menikmati tubuhnya dengan sejumlah uang sebagai bayaran. Naruto tertawa dalam hati. Sejenak berpikir _Jadi begini ya, menjual diri sendiri dan mencoba bertahan dari hinaan yang perlahan datang menghampiri diri?_

 _Namun takdir berkata lain ..._

 _Seolah, takdir mengizinkannya untuk bangkit kembali dengan cara yang salah ..._

 _Saat itu, Naruto terdiam dengan mata yang melebar. Sungguh, apa yang saat ini ia lihat membuatnya benar-benar merasa bersalah._

 _Di sana, di depannya, ia mendapati Hyuuga Hinata tersenyum padanya. Rambut indahnya tergerai bebas dengan satu balutan bussiness suit yang menawan._

 _Naruto benar-benar mendapatkan balasan dari apa yang telah ia lakukan._

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto tak akan pernah menyangka, jika semuanya benar-benar telah berubah.

Satu hal yang ia ketahui, perempuan ini, wanita yang berada di bawahnya kini adalah istri dari seorang pengusaha bernama Inuzuka Kiba, pria yang dulu Naruto tunjukkan padanya tentang bagaimana sakitnya _netorare._

Namun nyatanya, cinta seorang Inuzuka Kiba tak selembek yang ia pikirkan. Naruto tak akan pernah menyangka jika Kiba adalah pribadi yang rela mengejar Hinata hanya untuk menjadikannya istrinya, dan menjadi calon orang kaya.

 _Tapi apa daya, Hinata malah berada di sini, di bawahnya, mengulum dirinya sebagai permulaan dari perbuatan dosa._

"Hinata ..."

Naruto tak tahu apa yang menjadi masalah antara Hinata dengan Kiba. Hanya saja, yang bisa ia dengar dari Hinata sebelumnya tidak lebih hanya sekadar latar belakangnya setelah lepas dari masa sekolah.

Ia tidak terlalu peduli sih. Yang ia pedulikan hanyalah uang dan bagaimana caranya untuk _kembali._ Hanya saja, ia berpikir tentang Hinata yang mengeluh padanya soal Inuzuka Kiba di ranjang, mungkin?

"Mmmhh?"

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini. Maksudku, kau tahu, kau sekarang menjadi seorang istri bukan?"

Hinata mengeluarkan benda yang cukup besar itu dari mulutnya. Ia mendongak, mendapati Naruto menatapnya dengan tatap khawatir. Ia tersenyum. Sejenak, ia berpikir jika tak seharusnya ia menyewa Naruto untuk malam ini.

 _Baginya, Naruto tak pernah berubah, meski pada akhrinya Naruto menjadi seperti ini._

"Jika aku mengeluh tentang suamiku yang tak mampu membuatku puas, apa kau percaya padaku, Naruto _-kun?"_

 _Tepat seperti yang Naruto duga._

"Tapi—"

"Kau benar-benar baik ya, Naruto- _kun."_

Pada waktu selanjutnya, Naruto tak dapat melakukan apapun saat Hinata merayap ke atas, lalu memberi kecup yang telah lama tak ia rasakan dari wanita yang dulu menjadi pelacurnya itu. Naruto memejamkan matanya. Sejenak, ia berpikir jika ia harus menikmati ini, dan berlagak seperti sebagaimana mestinya.

"Lalu, katakan padaku, kenapa Naruto- _kun_ berakhir menjadi seperti ini?"

Pertanyaan itu meluncur saat Hinata melepas bibir Naruto. Matanya berkedip nakal. Naruto meneguk ludahnya dengan kasar. Terlebih, dada Hinata yang tertutupi dengan kemeja putih menekan tubuhnya dengan cukup kuat. Naruto tersenyum getir.

"Masalah keluarga, kurasa."

"Kurasa?"

"Pernah dengar tentang _ada kalanya kau tak perlu tahu tentang apa yang ingin kau tahu?"_

"Aku tidak memaksa. Hanya saja, orang sebaik Naruto- _kun_ menjadi pria yang seperti ini adalah hal yang cukup mengejutkan bagi diriku."

 _Hinata salah ..._

 _Ia bukanlah orang yang baik-baik._

 _Naruto bukanlah seperti yang Hinata pikirkan._

 _Untuk seorang pria yang dengan lantangnya menghajar kedua orang tua, Naruto sama sekali tak pantas mendapatkan pujian seperti itu._

Maka dari itu, Naruto berusaha menutup mulut Hinata dengan bibirnya. Ia tidak ingin Hinata berbicara lagi tentang dirinya. Ia tidak ingin teringat tentang apa yang telah berlalu. Di sini, di saat ini, yang Naruto inginkan hanyalah tenggelam dalam indahnya dosa yang mereka buat tanpa ada sedikitpun ingatan bodoh yang terlintas di dalam kepala.

"Naruto- _kun?"_

"Untuk saat ini, jangan ungkit lagi yang telah lalu ya, Nyonya. Cukup nikmati saja apa yang bisa kulayani untukmu."

 _Hinata tertawa mendengarnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Naruto menyadari satu hal, bahwa pekerjaan kotor lebih menyenangkan dibanding pekerjaan biasa.

Ketika ia terbangun keesokan harinya di sebuah _love hotel,_ Naruto mendapati Hinata berterima kasih padanya sembari memberikan sejumlah uang di dalam amplop. Naruto tersenyum. Ia berterima kasih padanya.

Untuk sekarang, Naruto benar-benar tak peduli pada apa bagaimana caranya ia mendapatkan uang. Yang baik mungkin lebih berkah, namun tetap saja, yang haram lebih menjanjikan.

Hari demi hari terus berlalu setelah lelah mencari uang dengan berbagai cara, membuat Naruto berpikir tentang tujuan hidupnya selama ini.

Dengan setumpuk uang yang kini ia punya, Naruto berpikir tentang caranya pergi keluar dari Kota, lalu mencari tempat tinggal yang nyaman untuk bisa ia beli dengan hasil kerja yang ia lakukan selama ini.

Lalu, _lalu ..._

 _Di saat itulah, ia akan kembali, menjemput Naruko, dan tinggal bersamanya hanya berdua._

 _Naruto ingin memenuhi semua janji yang ia berikan pada cintanya, Uzumaki Naruko, adiknya._

Karena itulah Naruto memilih untuk pergi ke sebuah pedesaan. Tempatnya begitu sejuk, dengan ladang bunga yang begitu elok di pandang mata. Pemukimannya tidak terlalu ramai, dan memang itulah yang Naruto inginkan.

Ia menemukan sebuah rumah untuk dijual. Rumahnya cukup minimalis. Halaman rumahnya begitu menawan dengan pagar kayu membentuk persegi panjang ke arah depan. Di sisi luar kiri maupun kanannya, akan ada tanaman liar serta bunga yang siap untuk bermekaran pada musim yang akan datang.

Di dalam rumahnya pun bisa terbilang sederhana. Lantainya kayu, dengan ruang tamu dan dapur yang menyatu, dengan satu ruangan khusus kamar mandi. Di sebelahnya, ada pintu menuju toilet serta ada satu ruangan lain yaitu kamar tidur untuk dua orang.

 _Naruto benar-benar bahagia kala itu._

 _Ia benar-benar tak menyangka, jika hasil kerja kerasnya membuahkan hasil yang besar._

Ia setuju saat sang pemilik memberikan harga pasnya, lalu membelinya dengan sejumlah uang yang ia punya.

 _Ia benar-benar bahagia sekarang ..._

 _Untuk sekarang, dengan sisa uang yang ia punya, Naruto tak akan kesusahan untuk dua bulan ke depan._

Maka dari itu, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Kota setelah memiliki rumah di pedesaan atas nama _Uzumaki Naruto,_ namanya sendiri.

Ia akan menunjukkan pada kedua orang tuanya bahwa ia memang pantas untuk membawa Naruko ke dalam kehidupannya. Keinginan untuk membawa Naruko ke dalam kehidupannya semakin kuat saat ia teringat bahwa Ayahnya pernah berkata jika Naruko tengah mengandung anaknya. Sungguh, Naruto benar-benar merasa bahagia. Terhitung dari hari dimana ia diusir dari rumah, maka bayi di dalam perut Naruko mungkin sekitar enam bulan.

Ketika ia berpikir tentang kemungkinan bahwa Ayah serta Ibunya akan menolak, maka ia akan menunjukkan bahwa ia siap dari sisi manapun. Ia siap dengan keuangan yang ia punya, juga tak akan lupa untuk menunjukkan bukti bahwa ia memang telah memiliki tanah beserta rumah atas namanya sendiri.

Meskipun tetap akan ditolak, Naruto akan memaksa membawa adiknya untuk pergi, lalu hidup berdua, selamanya.

Hidup di sebuah pedesaan hanya berdua. Ketika pagi tiba, maka mereka akan membuka pintu rumah dan menyapa bunga yang bermekaran pada musimnya. Ia akan menunjukkan pada cintanya bahwa inilah janji yang pernah Naruto ucap padanya. Ketika hari itu tiba, Naruto akan menangis untuk melihat kelahiran dari darah dagingnya. Ia akan menggendong anaknya, lalu merawat adiknya yang terbaring sakit setelah melahirkan anak pertama mereka. Ketika hari esok tiba, Naruto akan menunjukkan indahnya dunia pada anaknya, dengan Naruko di sebelahnya. Berganti hari, ia akan menyekolahkan anaknya untuk mengajarkan pentingnya bertata krama, sementara ia akan sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan Naruko akan siap untuk menyapanya ketika ia pulang dan menyuguhkan makan malam untuk keluarga kecil mereka. Hingga pada akhirnya, mereka akan bahagia hingga hari akhir menjemput mereka.

 _Memikirkan itu, membuatnya benar-benar merasa bahagia._

 _Itu mungkin masih berupa angan-angan saja, namun Naruto tak sabar untuk segera mendapatkannya._

 _Ia tak sabar untuk bisa membawa Naruko ke sisinya._

 _Namun sayang ..._

 _Semuanya tak akan berjalan seperti apa yang ia harapkan._

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Jika itu adalah Naruko, maka aku tak akan memberikannya padamu,"

"Lalu, soal anak _haram_ itu. Tentu saja, anak itu tak lagi ada di dalam perutnya. Aku dan Kushina tak sudi mempunyai cucu haram!"

 _Naruto benar-benar sakit mendengarnya, kala ia datang ke rumah orang tuanya, dan mendapati sang Ayah berdiri di pintu rumah._

 _Naruto akui, ia memang salah._

 _Namun untuk kali ini, ketika ia mendapat kabar buruk tentang anaknya yang tiada lagi ada. Ia tidak bisa berdiam diri saja!_

 _Terlebih, ia bisa menduga bagaimana keadaan Naruko saat mengetahui kenyataan itu dari Ayahnya!_

 _Sungguh, ia benar-benar tak percaya jika semuanya berakhir seperti ini._

 _Mimpinya yang ia bangun dengan begitu indah, dihancurkan begitu saja oleh kedua orang tuanya!_

 _Ia salah. Ia memang salah memberikan cucu pada orang tuanya._

 _Namun jika ia memang tidak suka, maka biarlah Naruto yang mengurusnya. Mau bagaimapun, itu adalah tanggung jawabnya meski ia tak bisa membawa Naruko bersamanya._

 _Namun jika seperti ini ..._

 _Jika semuanya berakhir seperti ini ..._

 _Ketika momen yang ia nanti-nantikan, momen dimana ia bisa memperlihatkan indahnya dunia pada anaknya dihancurkan begitu saja oleh orang tuanya ..._

 _Naruto tak akan bisa berdiam diri saja!_

"Sialan!"

Naruto memaksa untuk masuk, namun Ayahnya menghalanginya. Pertengkaran antara anak dan ayah pun terjadi begitu saja. Dari dalam, kini keluar seorang wanita paruh baya dengan sebuah pisau mengarah ke arah Naruto.

 _Naruto terkejut._

 _Itu adalah Ibunya ..._

 _Menatapnya dengan tatapan benci ..._

 _Seolah benar-benar tak bisa menerima kehadirannya di sini._

"Pergilah kau, Iblis!"

"I-Ibu ..."

"Pergi atau aku tak akan segan untuk menancapkan ini pada tubuhmu."

"Ta-tapi—"

"PERGI DARI SINI!"

 _Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, menutupi ekspresi wajahnya kini._

 _Kedua tangannya terkepal erat._

 _Sungguh, ia benar-benar benci keadaan ini._

 _Ia terus berdiri dengan rasa sakit di kepala._

 _Hingga pada akhirnya, satu pukulan di wajah menyadarkannya._

 _Ayahnya memukulnya, memberi tatap akan memaksanya untuk pergi dari sana._

 _Naruto menyerah ..._

 _Pada akhirnya, ia beranjak pergi dari sana ..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"BANGSAT!"

Naruto meluapkan emosinya, di sebuah gang sempit, dimana tak ada seorang pun yang dapat melihatnya terluka.

Berulang kali ia menghantamkan tinjunya pada dinding beton, tanpa peduli pada punggung tangannya yang kini terluka hingga bersimbah darah. Tubuhnya penuh keringat, dengan tetes darah yang mengalir dari pelipis yang lecet ketika ia teringat bahwa sebelumnya ia terus berulang kali mengadu kepalanya dengan dinding.

 _Naruto benar-benar marah saat ini._

 _Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka, angan-angannya yang begitu indah, dimana ia mencapai puncak dari rasa bahagianya, malah dihancurkan oleh orang yang masih ia hormati._

 _Mimpinya dihancurkan oleh kedua orang tuanya!_

 _Mimpinya untuk menggapai kebahagiaan bersama adiknya di sisi dihancurkan begitu saja pada sosok yang dulu pernah ia pukuli itu!_

 _Naruto sadari jika ia mungkin tak akan pernah bisa dimaafkan atas apa yang telah ia perbuat. Ia akui ia salah. Ia benar-benar anak yang durhaka. Ia juga paham jika kedua orang tuanya benar-benar membencinya, meski ia sudah memaafkan apa yang orang tuanya perbuat padanya._

 _Namun untuk kali ini ..._

 _Ketika kebahagiaannya direnggut bahkan sebelum ia mendapatkannya ..._

 _Adalah hal yang paling Naruto tak suka!_

"KEPARAT!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRGGGHH!"

Naruto berteriak menjerit, mencoba mengeluarkan semua rasa yang menjalar di dalam hatinya. Matanya memerah, dengan tangis yang menetes hingga ke pipi. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat.

Sungguh, ia benar-benar tidak bisa menerimanya!

 _Mengapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini?!_

 _Naruto tak pernah menginginkan ini terjadi!_

 _Kenapa ..._

 _Kenapa tujuan hidupnya dihancurkan oleh kedua orang tuanya sendiri?!_

 _Kenapa?!_

 _Apa karena ia salah?_

 _Apa ia salah karena jalan yang ia termpuh adalah jalan yang salah?!_

" _BANGSAT SIALAN!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari esok pun tiba, membangunkan Naruto dari mimpi buruknya.

Malam itu, Naruto luangkan waktunya untuk merencanakan sesuatu. Rencana untuk mengambil adiknya dari genggaman tangan orang tuanya.

 _Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menerima apa yang telah orang tuanya lakukan pada Naruko._

 _Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengira bagaimana ekspresi kesakitan Naruko saat tahu jika ia diaborsi!_

Maka dari itu, Naruto memutuskan untuk mencoba memperhatikan kehidupan keluarganya dengan cara sembunyi-sembunyi. Satu hal yang ia tahu dari awal, Ayahnya akan pergi berangkat bekerja bersama Ibunya. Namun ada satu hal yang berbeda. Untuk kali ini, Naruto tak lagi mendapati Ibunya pergi bekerja. Ia hanya mendapati wanita paruh baya itu melihat kepergian Ayahnya yang berangkat kerja di depan pintu rumah, lalu kembali masuk dengan suara pintu yang dikunci rapat-rapat.

Lalu ketika ia coba untuk menelusurinya lebih lanjut, Naruto mendapati tangis dan teriak pilu Naruko dari dalam rumah. Tentu saja Naruto terkejut bukan main. Ia tak menyangka jika Ibunya memperlakukan Naruko tidak sebagaimana seharusnya.

Naruto berpikir tentang _apa itu adalah balasan yang pantas atas segala dosa Naruko?_

 _Maka jika begitu, kenapa tidak dirinya saja?_

 _Kenapa malah dirinya yang dibuang, sementara Naruko disiksa karena dosa-dosanya?_

Naruto tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah memperhatikan dari jauh dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

Lalu, ketika malam datang, Naruto mendapati Ayahnya pulang lebih awal dari yang biasanya. Naruto bahkan cukup terkejut saat Ayahnya telah pulang dari kerjanya pada jarum pendek yang menunjuk ke arah angka sembilan malam, dua jam lebih cepat dari yang ia tahu.

Maka ketika hari demi hari semakin berlalu, dan ia semakin tahu tentang keseharian orang tuanya, Naruto menyusun ulang rencananya agar tak lagi ada celah nantinya.

 _Ia akan memenuhi janjinya terhadap Naruko, bahwa ia akan menjemputnya._

Namun suatu hari, saat Naruto masih dalam pengintaiannya, Ayahnya membawa seseorang ke rumah, dan hal yang cukup mengejutkan adalah ternyata orang itu Uchiha Sasuke, mantan pacar Naruto. Perawakannya begitu jauh berbeda dengan yang pernah ia lihat terakhir kali. Secara, ia benar-benar terlihat begitu dewasa dengan tubuh yang membawa aura bijaksana, bahkan meski hanya menatap satu set pakaian bisnisnya saja.

 _Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka, jika ia mendapat balasan atas apa yang ia lakukan._

Ketika Ayahnya membawa masuk Sasuke ke dalam rumah, maka Naruto akan mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan melalui penyadap suara yang ia pasang di dekat jendela ruang keluarga. Awalnya hanya basa-basi sebagai teman bisnis saja, hingga topik pembicaraan sedikit lebih serius.

Lalu, orang tuanya membahas soal Naruko dengan Sasuke ...

 _Naruko tertegun mendengarnya ..._

Melalui penyadap suara yang ia pasang, Naruto dapat mendengar bahwa Ayahnya berniat menjodohkan Naruko kepada Sasuke. Terlebih, Sasuke sendiri ternyata memang kembali jatuh cinta pada Naruko yang fisiknya tak pernah lagi ia lihat.

 _Bahkan, Naruto membelalakkan matanya saat Ayahnya membahas soal pertunangan mereka ..._

 _Naruto terdiam membisu ..._

 _Apa harapannya hanya berakhir sampai disini?_

 _Apa semuanya berakhir sampai disini?_

 _Melihat orang yang paling ia cintai, pergi darinya dan tak akan pernah ia lihat lagi?_

 _Naruto menangis dalam diam._

 _Ia benar-benar dilema sekarang ..._

 _Ia tahu satu kemungkinan. Jika memang seandainya apa yang Ayahnya inginkan itu terjadi, maka kehidupan Naruko akan jadi menyenangkan, dan tentunya bahagia. Secara, Sasuke adalah pebisnis muda keturunan dari pemilik perusahaan Uchiha yang terkenal itu. Ia punya harta dimana-mana. Uang bukanlah masalah. Dan lebih dari itu, Sasuke mencintainya. Sasuke mencintai Uzumaki Naruko, adiknya. Maka ia akan tahu jika Sasuke pasti bisa memperlakukannya dengan begitu baik._

 _Ia percaya jika Sasuke mampu memperlakukan Naruko jauh lebih baik daripada dirinya._

 _Ia menangis pilu ketika memikirkan itu._

 _Naruto mungkin tak ingin itu terjadi. Namun ketika ia tahu jika itu adalah pilihan yang paling terbaik, pada akhirnya Naruto menyerah._

 _Namun—_

 _[Tidak! Aku tidak ingin dia. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah Kakak!]_

Naruto mendengar suara adiknya. Sudah lama sekali ia tak mendengarnya.

Tak ada yang berubah. Hanya saja, sedikit lebih parau ...

 _Naruto benar-benar menangis ketika mendengar suara adiknya kembali dan mendengar pernyataannya._

 _Kini ia tetapkan._

 _Saat esok hari tiba, maka ia akan menjemput Naruko dan membawanya pergi!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Tunggu aku, sayang."_

" _Aku akan membawamu pergi."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika hari esok datang, Naruto telah siap dengan semuanya.

Hal yang pertama ia lakukan adalah memakai pakaian ala pebisnis sebagai penyamaran. Ia punya alasan tersendiri mengapa ia mengenakan pakaian seperti ini.

Lalu, setelah semuanya siap, Naruto berangkat menuju rumah orang tuanya. Dari sini, bisa dibilang agak jauh dari rumah orang tuanya, Naruto mendapati Ayahnya telah pergi menuju tempat kerja dengan menaiki mobil. Berdasarkan informasi yang ia gali, Ayahnya tak akan pulang sebelum jam sembilan malam. Maka dari itu ia tidak perlu cemas atau berpikir soal tiba-tiba Ayahnya pulang ke rumah tiba-tiba, karena itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

Mendapati pintu rumah yang terkunci adalah dugaan Naruto. Naruto tersenyum. Ia benar-benar tahu jika Kushina akan selalu mengunci pintu rumahnya setelah sang suami pergi. Karena itulah, Naruto menyiapkan selembar sapu tangan yang telah ia basuh dengan cairan bius. Persiapan selesai.

Di tahap selanjutnya, Naruto mengetuk pintu sambil menekan bel rumah. Naruto sebisa mungkin untuk menghindari kecurigaan Kushina saat wanita paruh baya itu bertanya padanya dengan pertanyaan _siapa kau?_ tanpa membukakan pintu sedikit pun. Naruto tak menjawab, namun ia memperlihatkan identitas palsu bahwa ia adalah orang kantor ke lubang pintu saat Ibunya mencoba melihat siapa tamunya melalui lubang yang sama.

"Oh, maaf. Sebentar. Akan kubukakan pintu."

 _Pada dasarnya, Naruto tahu bahwa Ibunya pasti akan mengira jika ia adalah teman bisnis Ayahnya._

Ketika suara kunci pintu terdengar seperti terbuka, Naruto sudah siap dengan sapu tangannya. Ia akan dengan sangat cepat membuat Ibunya tak sadarkan diri sebelum Ibunya melihat dirinya. Lalu, saat pintu itu terbuka lebar, Naruto langsung menutup indra penciuman Ibunya dengan sapu tangan yang telah diberi obat bius sebelumnya, sembari menelusup ke belakang dan menahan Ibunya dari belakang hingga akhirnya tak sadarkan diri.

 _Rencana selesai._

Awalnya ia membaringkan Ibunya di sofa ruang keluarga dan hendak pergi ke kamar Naruko. Namun entah mengapa, setan kembali berteman dengannya. Langkahnya terhenti, dan kembali menghampiri tubuh Ibunya yang tak sadarkan diri. Naruto tersenyum miring.

"Sial. Mengapa aku menjadi seperti ini?"

Pertanyaan itu muncul untuk diri sendiri, saat pandang netranya memerangkap tubuh Ibunya yang terbaring di atas sofa. Naruto terdiam ketika mencoba memperhatikan tubuh Ibunya sendiri, mulai dari atas, rambut merahnya yang begitu menawan membingkai rupa cantik sebagai seorang wanita, lalu turun ke bawah, mendapati tubuh proporsionalnya dengan payudara yang luar biasa.

 _Naruto menelan ludah._

 _Ini serius, ia akan melakukannya?_

Lalu saat ia berpikir tentang seberapa lama efek dari oba bius yang ia gunakan, membuat setan semakin merayunya untuk kembali berbuat dosa. Naruto kalah. Naruto dikalahkan oleh nafsu dan bisikan setan di dalam hatinya.

" _Sial!"_

Saat waktu bergulir, Naruto berpikir untuk melakukan ini lebih cepat. Mencoba menaiki sofa, Naruto duduk di atas tubuh Ibunya. Wajahnya sempat memerah ketika mendapati wajah cantik Ibunya tak sadarkan diri. Naruto menggeleng. Tak ada waktu untuk tersipu seperti ini.

Naruto meremas dada Ibunya dengan tangannya sendiri, hingga membuatnya terkejut ketika ia sadar bahwa Ibunya tak menggunakan _bra_ sama sekali. Bawah Naruto merasa tegang. Ia tak akan puas jika hanya melakukan ini dan terhalang oleh pakaian yang dikenakan Ibunya. Karena itulah ia mencoba melepaskan pakaian Ibunya hingga tak lagi ada benang yang menutupi tubuh Indahnya. Naruto Menelan ludahnya. Tak pernah terlintas untuk melakukan ini kepada Ibunya sendiri, sebelumnya.

Naruto mencoba menjepit dirinya di belahan dada Ibunya, lalu melakukan ini seperti yang pernah ia lakukan pada orang lain sebelumnya. Naruto tahu ini salah, namun nikmat membuat dirinya menjadi orang yang enggan untuk sadar dari kesalahannya. Naruto terus melakukan itu ketika ia tahu jika Ibunya tidak akan bangun dalam waktu dekat. Lalu, selanjutnya, Naruto mencoba naik ke atas dan berusaha membuka mulut Ibunya sambil memasukkan dirinya di dalam sana.

 _Shit!_

 _Entah mengapa ini benar-benar membuatnya gila!_

Ketika dirinya masuk ke dalam mulut Ibunya sendiri, Naruto merasakan satu sensasi yang berbeda. Itu mungkin cukup menyakitkan saat dirinya mengenai gigi-gigi Ibunya, namun ketika ia menyentuh lidah dan tenggorokan Ibunya, membuatnya menjadi manusia yang benar-benar gila.

Naruto melakukan itu dalam waktu yang tidak terlalu lama, hingga memaksanya untuk menurunkan tegangnya diri saat ia hampir mencapai puncak dari nikmat yang muncul di selangkangannya. Naruto turun ke bawah, mendapati Ibunya di bawah sana terlihat begitu halus dan rapi. Ia berpikir, Ibunya cukup menjaga kebersihan di daerah kewanitaannya.

Ketika Naruto mengangkat kedua paha Ibunya, Naruto akan menjadi tegang kembali saat milik Ibunya terlihat begitu menggoda dalam satu pandang netra. Naruto memposisikan dirinya di depan Ibunya, lalu sedikit ia dorong ke depan hingga masuk setengahnya. Naruto mendesis. Apa Ayahnya jarang mendapat jatahnya beberapa hari belakangan?

 _Ia akui, Ibunya lebih sempit tak seperti yang ia duga!_

Naruto menyadari betul bahwa apa yang kini ia lakukan pada Ibunya sendiri adalah hal yang paling laknat di bumi, namun apa daya, Naruto tak peduli. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah nafsu yang perlahan mengambil alih tubuhnya, juga Naruko. Maka dari itu, Naruto berniat untuk melakukan ini dengan cepat meski ia tahu ia tidak seharusnya melakukan ini.

Naruto menghujamkan dirinya di dalam Ibunya yang tak sadarkan diri untuk beberapa kali. Naruto mendesis. Ia belum pernah merasa sesempit ini sebelumnya. Bahkan lebih dari itu, ketika ia menatap wajah Ibunya yang _emotionless,_ entah mengapa membuatnya menjadi sedikit lebih tegang dari sebelumnya. _Sial!_

Naruto membungkukkan badannya, sekadar untuk menggapai payudara sang Ibu dengan tangan kirinya. Sesekali pula ia menjilat, mengigit, lalu mengecup leher Ibunya. Naruto menggila. Hentakan yang ia lakukan pada Ibunya menjadi lebih cepat lagi.

"Ah sial. Aku benar-benar tak tahan!"

Pada akhirnya, saat Naruto tak ingin dosa ini lebih banyak lagi, Naruto melepaskan dirinya dari dalam Ibunya, dan menumpahkan segalanya di atas perut sang Ibu. Naruto mencoba mengambil nafas, lalu buru-buru membersihkan cairan yang menempel di tubuh Ibunya. Setelah itu, ia akan memakaikan kembali pakaian sang Ibu dan mengangkatnya ke kamarnya, lalu membaringkan tubuh Ibunya di ranjang.

 _Sial ..._

 _Ia benar-benar Iblis ..._

 _Mengapa ia melakukan itu pada Ibunya sendiri?_

.

.

.

.

Satu hal yang Naruto pahami, kala ia masuk ke rumah ini, rumah orang tuanya sendiri.

 _Entah mengapa, suasananya lebih mencekam dan tegang setelah ia diusir dari rumah orang tuanya ini._

Tangannya agak sedikit gemetar hanya sekadar untuk memegang knop pintu kamar adiknya, Uzumaki Naruko. Ia akui, hatinya belum siap untuk melihat bagaimana rupa Naruko setelah sekian lama tak lagi ia pandangi. Namun ia sadar, ia tak bisa berlama-lama di sini. Terlebih, efek dari obat bius yang ia gunakan pada sang Ibu bisa dibilang tidak terlalu lama.

Tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, Naruto memantapkan hati untuk apa yang akan ia lihat selanjutnya. Ia yakin jika Naruko tidak akan kenapa-kenapa. Naruko yang ia cintai baik-baik saja.

 _Naruko-nya baik-baik saja ..._

 _*Ckleeek*_

—Namun nyatanya, ketika ia membuka pintu itu secara perlahan, yang ia dapati hanyalah seorang gadis pirang, duduk di kursi roda, sambil menikmati hangat akan sinar matahari melalui jendela.

 _Melihatnya, membuat Naruto menjadi sakit sendiri, sungguh._

" _Na-Naruko?"_

 _Ketika kursi roda itu bergerak, Naruto mendapati wajah adiknya yang telah lama tak ia lihat. Naruto tak kuasa mengeluarkan air matanya, ketika ia melihat wajah sang adik yang begitu menawan, namun, ia dapati ada satu trauma di sana._

 _Sial!_

" _Kakak?"_

 _Maka ketika wajah sang adik berubah ekspresi, Naruto akan berlari untuknya, menggapai Naruko dan memeluk tubuh adiknya seerat yang ia bisa. Membagi akan hangat dari cinta sang Kakak, Uzumaki Naruto. Kedua tangannya berusaha untuk mengelus punggung dan surai pirang panjang milik adiknya itu dengan lembut, sekadar memberi tahu bahwa ia telah memenuhi janjinya soal 'Aku akan menjemputmu'._

" _Hiks ... Kakak ... Kakak ... Hiks!"_

 _Naruto akan menjadi pribadi yang merasa bahwa dirinya adalah yang terburuk ketika ia mendengar tangis sang adik untuk kali pertama. Naruto memeluknya begitu erat kala ia merasa ada sedikit rasa ngilu di hatinya. Pernah berharap untuk melihat Naruko yang senantiasa merasa bahagia karena Naruto ada untuknya, namun apa daya, ia malah melukai harapan itu._

" _Aku kembali, Naruko,"_

" _Maaf ya, aku baru bisa menepati janjiku padamu."_

" _Kumohon, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, Kakak."_

" _Ya, tentu saja ..."_

" _Hiks ..."_

" _Aku akan membawamu pergi, apa kau keberatan, sayang?"_

" _Kemana?"_

" _Pulang. Ada satu rumah yang menantimu untuk menjadi penghuninya, di suatu tempat."_

" _Hiks ... Kakak ..."_

" _Sudah, sudah. Tenanglah. Kakak di sini. Oke?"_

" _Umu ..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Tapi sebentar. Apa kau tak keberatan jika semua barang-barang milikmu ini tak bisa dibawa semuanya?"_

" _Sama sekali tidak, jika aku bersama Kakak."_

" _Tapi, nantinya mungkin setelah aku membawamu pulang, kita tak bisa selalu bersama. Ju-juga, aku mungkin tidak mempunyai banyak uang. Rumah yang kubeli juga tidak terlalu besar. A-aku juga tidak bisa membuat diriku terlihat begitu menarik dan menawan. A-aku, aku—"_

" _Kenapa Kakak berpikir seperti itu?"_

" _Karena ... anu ... kau bertunangan dengan Sasuke, kan?"_

" _Kenapa Kakak berpikir jika ada sosok yang pantas menggantikan Uzumaki Naruto untukku? Lagipula, kami belum bertunangan,"_

" _Dan juga, soal uang. Kau lupa jika aku pernah memeras Sasuke? Semua yang kudapatkan darinya kini bisa kuambil di rekening milikku yang Ibu dan Ayah sama sekali tidak tahu tentang itu. Mungkin Kakak tak tahu alasan dibalik mengapa aku memeras Sasuke. Namun sebenarnya adalah untuk ini. Aku tahu, suatu saat nanti, kita akan hidup bersama."_

" _Na-Naruko ..."_

" _Aku mencintaimu, Kakak,"_

" _Bawa aku pulang ..."_

" _Yup. Ayo pulang, sayang."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _\- Teruntuk Ibu dan Ayah._

 _Jika kalian menemukan surat ini, maka itu artinya aku dan Naruko tak lagi ada di Kota ini._

 _Maaf jika aku mencuri Naruko dari kalian. Ini adalah sesuatu yang kuinginkan. Aku ingin hidup dengan Naruko. Hidup berdua dengannya di tempat yang tak seorang pun bisa menjangkaunya._

 _Marahlah padaku jika kalian marah pada Naruko, karena adikku sama sekali tak bersalah. Aku yang membawanya pergi, aku yang menjanjikannya untuk hidup berdua, aku yang nanti akan memberikan kebahagiaan yang nyata lebih dari Sasuke yang kalian inginkan._

 _Aku tahu jika kalian membenciku, karena itulah kalian tak akan mau melihat apa yang selama ini kudapat. Tak ada kesempatan bagiku untuk menunjukkan bahwa aku mampu membahagiakan Naruko lebih dari orang yang kalian pilih. Meskipun aku tahu, hubungan semacam ini memang terlarang._

 _Namun aku tak peduli._

 _Maka dari itu, kumohon, untuk tidak mencari kami. Kami sudah bahagia. Aku yang akan membahagiakan dia, adikku, Uzumaki Naruko. Aku yang akan membahagiakannya. Aku yang akan menjadi sosok yang ada di sebelahnya saat ia sembuh nanti. Aku yang akan menjadi penebar senyum saat ia bangun di pagi hari. Aku yang akan bekerja untuk menghidupinya di tempat yang jauh di ujung kota, nanti. Sebaliknya, ia akan melakukan seperti apa yang Ibu lakukan untuk Ayah._

 _Juga, aku yang akan menyembuhkan traumanya atas apa yang kalian lakukan pada anak kami._

 _Dari dalam hati, maaf jika kami tidak seperti yang kalian harapkan. Namun inilah yang kami inginkan. Sekali lagi, maafkan kami meski kami tahu kata maaf tak akan pernah cukup untuk kalian._

 _Salam._

 _Tertanda, Uzumaki Naruto._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Lihat, indah bukan?"

Naruto tersenyum saat ia berhenti mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki Naruko. Berhenti di halaman depan rumah minimalis di sebuah pedesaan. Aroma khas yang sejuk seakan begitu menyenangkan. Di sini, di tempat ini, Naruko bisa melihat tanaman liar dan bunga-bunga di sisi luar pagar rumah yang begitu menawan. Naruko terlihat senang. Tentu saja, melihat Naruko senang membuat Naruto juga ikut senang.

"Ini rumah Kakak?"

"Bukan. Tapi rumah kita."

" _Waaah!_ Bagus lho aku akan bahagia selamanya jika aku hidup di sini, berdua dengan Kakak."

"Benar bukan?"

"Tapi, bagaimana Kakak bisa membeli ini?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu, sayang. Setidaknya, jika apa yang bisa kulakukan akan membuatmu bahagia, itu saja sudah cukup."

" _Heeeh ..."_

"Kerja kok. Kau pikir aku gak punya pekerjaan, gitu?"

" _Hihihi._ Hanya bercanda."

"Kau ini ..."

"Kak?"

"Iya?"

" _I love you, Kak."_

" _Hahaha ... Aku juga, sayang."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga tahun telah berlalu ...

Naruto membalas sapa, saat _Hey!_ menelusup masuk ke rongga telinga. Naruto tersenyum. Setidaknya, di sore ini, di halaman depan rumah ini, ia bisa merasakan senyum yang mengembang menyapa senja.

Di depannya adalah sosok yang identik dengan dirinya. Cukup sulit untuk menemukan perbedaan kecuali dari jenis kelamin dan rambut panjangnya. Hanya saja, kali ini ia tidak melihat pakaian yang seharusnya menjadi pasangan dari busana yang ia kenakan. Naruto tersenyum simpul.

Naruto mendapati adiknya kini tengah menggendong anak kecil di sisinya. Namanya _Luna,_ anak mereka. Ia terlihat seperti bulan yang begitu cantik di malam hari. _Luna_ mewarisi semua penampilan Ibu dan Ayahnya. Rambut pirang dan kulit putihnya yang begitu suci. Hanya saja, ada satu yang menarik. Ia memiliki dua warna mata yang berbeda atau biasa disebut dengan _heterochromia._ Mata kirinya berwarna biru persis seperti Ayah dan Ibunya, sementara mata kirinya berwarna _violet,_ turunan dari neneknya.

 _Dengan melihatnya, melihat senyum kecilnya yang seirama dengan Naruko, membuat Naruto merasa bahagia setiap hari._

"Aku pulang, Naruko."

" _Yup._ Selamat datang, Kakak,"

"Bukan. Tapi, _Anata._ Iya kan, Kakak?"

"Kita 'kan tidak menikah, bodoh."

" _Hihihi,"_

" _Luna-chan ..._ katakan _okaeri_ pada Papa, ayo!"

" _O-okaeri, Papa."_

" _Kyaaa!_ _Luna_ kita lucu kan, Kak?"

 _Naruto tersenyum ..._

 _Naruto mendapati senyum bahagia dari wajah adiknya._

 _Ia bahagia, sekarang._


End file.
